Take Down of the Petty Boys
by fanglesspsycho
Summary: Lily Evans and her group of friends that make up the k3w have decided to take down the pretty boys. Lily decides to see how much James Potter can handle. What will become of the couple? COMPLETE
1. The defiant one

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and I think we all already knew that.

Author's note – This is my second fanfiction story. I hope you like. You should read my other hp fic also! Anyway let's start the story.

**Date chapter started: **Friday, December 31, 2004

**Date chapter ended: **Friday, December 31, 2004

**Date story updated: **Friday, December 31, 2004

_And I remember I kissed his hair…before it was blue._

_The father in Life As A House_

Time for the first chapter!

------------------

Chapter 1 – The defiant one

"Lily darling, come down here before you miss the train," Lily's mother screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," Lily shouted as she slumped out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Lily opened her closet door and pulled out a red spaghetti strap tank top that matched her hair perfectly. She lifted her arm and sniffed her armpits deciding that she didn't need to shower. She grabbed her deodorant and put some on quickly. She then quickly grabbed some loose jeans off the floor, first checking to make sure they were clean, she pulled them on and entered the hallway.

She quickly brushed her hair until her curls were silky looking with the light reflecting off them. She brushed her teeth and then inspected herself in the mirror; she was once again ready to head back to Hogwarts, for now what was her sixth year.

"Lily!" shouted Lily's mother from the stairs once again.

"I am coming!" Lily shouted running back to her room. She slipped into her sneakers and started dragging her trunk out of her room and down the stairs.

As Lily got to the bottom step, her mother came out of the kitchen and gasped, "You are not leaving this house looking like a hooker."

"Mom, I do not look like a hooker," Lily said, completely ignoring her mother's superiority.

"You will march your butt right back upstairs to your room and change right now," her mother demanded.

"Whatever," Lily said, turning around and heading back to her room. She just slipped a gray hoody over her shirt and came back downstairs.

"That looks so much nicer," Lily's mother said, beaming as she put the camera to her face and snapped a shot at Lily.

"Can we go now?" Lily asked.

"Oh course dear. Let me just get your father and Petunia down here," Lily's mother said and went to collect the rest of the family.

Lily waited patiently, which was quite unusual for her. She knew that the family members had been found when she heard Petunia's voice. "Why do I have to take her to her freak school on that freak train. I would rather spend my Saturday cleaning toilets," Petunia screeched.

The unforgettable Miss Evans was right there to yell at Petunia, "Petunia Evans you will respect you sister. This is no time to be jealous. Lily will be graduating in one more year and she needs our support each year by dropping her off at the train. You will not see her for about two whole months! I will have no more or this!"

"Mom," Petunia groaned, by the sound of her voice Lily knew that once again her mother had won.

"Enough," Miss Evans said and ushered her husband and Petunia down the stairs and by Lily. Mister Evans grabbed Lily's trunk as he passed. Lily walked behind her father with her new cat sitting on her shoulders. (A/N – Tara this is in honor of you.) He was a sleek grey cat named Mountain Lion. Mountain Lion purred with satisfaction as Lily scratched him behind his ears.

The family packed themselves into the vibrant yellow Volkswagen Beetle. They were soon off onto the road.

"Radio please?" Lily begged with puppy dog eyes.

Miss Evans turned on the radio to have the song American Idiot by Green Day blast from the speakers. Lily relaxed against the seat and mouthed the words along with the song.

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Miss Evans said ushering towards the radio.

"It is called music mom," Lily said, annoyed by being interrupted.

"Music? This has no beat at all. This is only yelling. How can you call this music?" Miss Evans argued to her daughter.

"Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't," Lily said turning to look out the window. Mountain Lion sat next to her and rubbed his head against Lily's arm affectionately. Since he was a wizarding cat, cars or any other kinds of travel didn't faze him.

"Yes it does," Miss Evans said as she gave up and stopped bothering Lily.

Soon they had arrived at the train station and Lily's dad left to go get a trolley. He was back within minutes and they were all on their way to platform 9 3/4.

They arrived with still about 20 minutes to spare.

Lily not wanting to hang out with her parents starting making suggestion, "I better go and find an empty compartment. Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye Petunia. I will see you all at Christmas break unless I decide to stay," Lily said as she hugged her parents goodbye and then made her way onto the train.

Lily quickly found an empty compartment and used a levitating spell to get her trunk up and away. She then left the room with Mountain Lion on her shoulders to go find Eva, Chloe, Natalie, Sophia and Paige. Those five girls and Lily formed the group of girls that all the guys loved because of course they were all knockouts.

Lily was the most education concerned of the group. Paige was a completely klutz. Chloe was the shy girl in the crowd. Eva was completely out there and outrageous. Sophia was the girl people labeled as different because she never cared about what anyone thought and wouldn't let anyone or anything get to her. No one completely understood her, but Lily and the rest of the group were the people who came closest. Natalie was the one who stuck up for everyone else. She was quite buff and always kicked butt at anything athletic. She was an amazing Quidditch player. These six girls all belonged to Gryffindor house and they referred to themselves as the knockout wandering wizarding women or k3w for short.

Lily made her way down the corridor only to bump into James Potter and the Marauders.

"Oh, if it isn't my Lily flower," James said, leaning in for a kiss.

Lily slapped him, "Shut up Potter unless you would like to inform me where Chloe, Sophia, Natalie, Eva and Paige are."

"Ouch Evans," James said rubbing his cheek.

Sirius and Remus sniggered.

"Well?" Lily asked staring James down.

"No, but you can come hang out with us Evans," Sirius said moving up next to James.

"In your dreams Black," Lily said and turned to leave.

"That went well," James said turning to his friends.

"Yeah very well," sniggered Sirius.

Lily stalked off down the hall and left the three to make fun of each other. She couldn't stand any of them except Remus.

Lily kept checking compartments to look for her friends. She spotted Alice, a fellow Gryffindor who was quite nice.

"Hey Alice, have you seen any of the k3w's?" Lily asked.

"Yeah they are about two compartments down," Alice said.

"Thanks," Lily said and went to the compartment that Alice had pointed to.

Lily opened the door and was greeted by enthusiastic squeals. Sophia yelling over the racket, "Hey Lils, that's my hoody!"

Lily giggled, "I missed you too Sophia," and pulled her friend into a hug.

"God Lily, you have grown," Eva said from the other side of the room.

"So have you," Lily said looking over at her party obsessed friend.

Lily looked around the room. They had all changed quite a lot.

Sophia had gone from having mega short black hair to having extremely long black hair that cascaded over her shoulders. There were lightning blue streaks in her hair that were woven in with the black in randomly placed braids all around her head. She had grown about one inch making her five foot two inches. Lily noticed that Sophia had also changed her eye color, which was now an icy blue that matched her hairstreaks. Lily had to admit that Sophia was a total babe, not that she hadn't been before.

Eva had grown also, now about a towering height of five foot eight inches. That included her favorite heals that she happened to be wearing at the moment. Without the shoes she was about five foot six inches. Her hair was a golden brown creamy color that came down a little below her shoulders. She had natural waves in her hair as well. Her eyes were hazel with a mischievous glint in them.

Chloe was the smallest in the group. She had pale blond hair. It dropped to just below her ears and flared out in layers. She had added some orange-brown streaks to make the pale blond stand out more. She had soft brown eyes and little lips that always held a smile. She only came up to about four feet eleven inches.

Paige had gone from a disco chick over the summer to a complete Barbie doll. She had beach blond hair that was quite long. She had turned her eyes from the hazel they had been to an ocean blue. She was about five feet three inches.

Natalie was the only one who had stay pretty much the same. She had her same very dark brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her gray eyes held the same peace and acceptance they always had. Lily could tell that Natalie had gotten stronger over the summer, though. She had also grown to the five feet six inches, just matching Eva.

"I missed you guys so much," Lily said pulling all her friends into one great large hug.

"We have missed you too Lily. We were just all catching up on our summers," Chloe said.

"Yeah and Natalie was telling us about her hook up with Sirius," Paige sniggered.

"Sirius?" Lily said laughing. "That boy is such a bloody prat."

"Yeah, but I quite fancy him," Natalie said, trying to defend Sirius. "He isn't that bad if you get him alone."

"Alone?" Lily said raising her eyebrow and they all started giggling.

Once they had all finished laughing, Lily had them move to the compartment she had picked, to sit with her.

Lily and the rest of the k3w made their way down the hallway only to be greeted by the marauders from the compartment she had thought was empty.

"If it isn't my Lily flower," James Potter called from the bench he sat on.

"Hey Nat," Sirius said using Natalie's nickname.

Remus sat there talking to Peter about something and didn't notice the arrival of the k3w.

"And what do we owe the company of the marauders?" asked Sophia making her way to the front of the group.

James and Sirius' jaws dropped. "Whoa Sophia, you are a total babe," They said in unison, grinning.

"I suppose, but could you please leave the k3w in peace," Sophia said, unamused and cleaning her fingernails.

"Sure, I just wanted to see my Lily flower," James said getting up to leave. "Can I have a goodbye kiss?" he asked Lily.

"Sure, in your wildest dreams pretty boy," Lily said and shoved him out of the compartment.

"Hey Nat, can I have a goodbye kiss?" Sirius asked as he got up to leave.

"Sure, just not today," Natalie said and shoved him out of the compartment after James.

"You're welcome to stay, Remus," Lily said as she sat down on the bench opposite to him.

"Sure, I just love the ladies," Remus said and gave a laugh, joined by Lily's.

Chloe, whom the whole k3w knew fancied Remus, sat down next to him shyly.

"Hey Chloe," Remus said giving her a small smile. "I like what you did with your hair. It looks really pretty."

"Thanks," said Chloe, trying to play it cool, but couldn't help but beam.

"Hey rat boy, out," Paige said, motioning for Peter to leave.

Peter got up and scurried out of the compartment awkwardly.

"Wow Paige, you have changed a lot," Remus said, thinking he was in a department store looking at a "my size Barbie doll."

"Thanks," Paige said, unsure if it was compliment or an insult.

The rest of the k3w took up the rest of the compartment and made themselves comfortable.

For the rest of the train ride, Remus chatted with the members of the k3w and Lily and Remus went to the prefects meeting.

-------------------------

The Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogwarts, finally and all the students were filing out. First years headed towards the boats as usual and everyone else made their way towards the carriages. The k3w quickly got a carriage all to themselves.

"So Lils, how was the prefect meeting?" asked Eva after they had all gotten comfortable.

"Not that interesting actually," Lily said.

"Wow Lils, you really have changed. I thought you were into that kind of stuff," Natalie said.

"Actually I have decided that I am too boring and I need to live a little bit more. That is why I have decided it is time I entered a party girl phase," Lily said grinning.

"This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Paige.

"Laugh it up Barbie doll," Sophia sniggered.

"I think it is cool that you have decided to try something new," Chloe put in. "I have wanted to try and be a little more confident lately," Chloe added.

"Hey, you can join me in my little adventure," Lily suggested.

"I think we all should," Eva said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"So it is on then?" Natalie asked.

"Agreed. We all become major party girls and enjoy our sixth year to the fullest!" Paige shouted and got some stares from the passing carriage.

"Yea lets just be amazing chicks and see how many guys we can get," Sophia joked.

"Yeah like have a contest," Lily sniggered.

"Wow we really should," Eva sniggered as well.

"But what about the hearts we break?" asked Chloe.

"We can just go for the guys with inflated egos like James Potter and Sirius black," Natalie offered.

"You're just saying that so you can have Sirius," Paige said playfully shoving her friend.

"Hey is it such a crime?" Natalie asked.

"I think it is a good idea," Lily said. "We can deflate some egos." Lily started grinning uncontrollably.

"You just want to get back at James Potter for asking you out so many times in fifth year," Sophia said.

"Hey don't forget about fourth, third, second and first," Chloe added.

"Well you are perfectly right. The look on Potter's face when I accept the next time he asks me out is going to be so priceless." Lily chimed.

"Excellent," Eva said grinning. "So it is decided. Lets make a list of our targets tonight."

And so the girls had a plan. They couldn't wait to begin the next day.

-----------------------------------------------

Author's notes – I hope you liked that chapter. I know that it wasn't that long, but anyway I am planning on finishing this story so hopefully you liked it. It may take me awhile for updates because I am in the process of writing another story as well at the moment. Anyway please review and happy New Year to you all!

-The oh so psycho one-


	2. The List of Pretty Boys

Disclaimer – I do not own hp or this would not be on fanfiction, it would be in a store where you could buy it…if it was good enough that is.

Author's notes – And so now it is time for the second chapter!

**Date chapter started: **Tuesday, January 4, 2005

**Date chapter ended:**

**Date story updated:**

I am a freak, touch me 

_A sticker I saw_

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – The list of pretty boys

The k3w had all assembled Lily, Sophia and Eva's rooms after dinner and Lily's prefect meeting.

"Parchment, please," Lily said as she sat down with her quill and ink in the circle made up of the k3w.

"Parchment," Chloe said, handing it over to Lily.

Lily dipped her quill into the ink and wrote down Pretty Boys at the top of the paper.

"Ok, let's set down some ground rules first," Natalie said as she stopped Lily from writing down names.

"I think that we should all just have one target we go after," Paige suggested.

"Excellent, we can pick six boys and then divide them up between us," Eva said, rubbing her hands together with anticipation.

"Good idea," Lily said setting the parchment and quill down.

"I say we have James Potter, Sirius Black and Lucious Malfoy, for starters," Sophia said as she got into the whole idea.

"I agree," Chloe said.

"So we have those three set. We just need three more," Lily said, thinking.

"Who is that guy from Hufflepuff? The one who is really full of it?" Paige said trying to remember the name.

"Are you talking about Brandon Riley?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah that's him. We should put him down if there are no objections, besides he is quite fit," Paige said grinning. The k3w burst out laughing; this behavior was so like Paige.

"Fine lover girl," Eva said. "We will add Brandon Riley."

"Now just two more guys," Sophia said, thinking hard.

"Remus," Chloe asked softly.

"Just for you darling," Lily said grinning at her friend.

"But Remus isn't like all of them," Sophia argued. "He is…umm…how shall I put it? Nice!"

"Come on Sophia, just let her have him," Paige said.

"Plus even if he is nice, this just gives Chloe an excuse to ask him out…finally," Natalie says and they all start laughing again.

"Ok so, so far we have James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Brandon Riley and Lucious Malfoy. All we need is one more person," Lily said.

"I know who we can pick," Eva said grinning and then didn't continue.

"Please do not say Snape. I mean it isn't right what the marauders do to him, but he is just plain ugly," Lily said.

Eva laughed, "No, it is not Snape. I was thinking more alone the lines of Nate Lemoir."

"Oh my god, that is guy is so hot!" Paige screamed. "I want him you devious Eva." Paige started pouting.

Eva laughed. Chloe cut in, "We haven't even picked who gets whom yet, Paige. Just calm down."

Paige reluctantly sat down.

"Now that we had order," Lily began, looking over at Paige. "We have to pick who gets who."

Lily picked back up her quill and the piece of parchment and began to write.

Pretty Boys 

_**James Potter**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Lucious Malfoy**_

_**Nate Lemoir**_

_**Brandon Riley**_

"Well?" Lily asked as she finished the last name.

"Lily," Eva said, grinning.

"Yes?" Lily said unsure of what was going to happen.

"You get James Potter!" Eva shouted, making Lily jump.

The k3w all laughed at the horrified look on Lily's face.

"James Potter…" Lily spit out with disgust.

"Just think of it as an opportunity," Sophia suggested.

After a little bit of silence and Lily considering her options she opened her mouth to tell her friends her decision, "It is a deal. I am going to she how much it takes to rid me of James Potter for ever."

They all grinned at Lily.

"Now for Sirius Black," Lily said reading down the list.

"Natalie," Paige said without hesitation.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Remus Lupin," Lily said going to the next name.

No one even had to say who was going to get Remus and none of the k3w had ever seen a bigger smile on Chloe's face then there was now.

"Lucious Malfoy," Lily said.

No one even volunteered.

"I will do it," Sophia said.

All their friends shuddered. "It is ok," Eva said, trying to help out her friend, "If you don't want to I will."

"No I should be the one. I am so independent and I am the only pure-blood here, we all know the Malfoy's opinions…" Sophia said and then on second though added, "And I am a complete babe so how can that Jerk resist me?"

They all laughed and one they had calmed down, Lily continued.

"Nate Lemoir," Lily said.

"I want him," Paige said jumping up and down.

"Yeah but I spotted him first," Eva argued.

"So what?" Paige said.

"How do you know he even likes you?" Eva shot back.

"Guys calm down," Lily said, trying to split them up.

"She started it," Paige said, pointing fingers like a little girl.

"Why don't they just both ask him out and let him choose," Chloe suggested.

"Too risky because Paige will kill someone if she doesn't get picked and well Eva, I guess she won't even care," Natalie said.

"Never mind, I will take Brandon," Paige said, giving in. "Nate is a little too much party for me," Paige admitted and they all knew there was no one who was too much party for Eva.

"Then it is all settled," Lily said, as she marked the last too on the list and then got up and hid the list in her underwear drawer where she was sure no one would find it. (A/N – I know that they do not have trunks, but since Lily is part muggle, she conjured up some drawers since she was used to them more.)

"We can figure the rest out later," Lily said.

Sophia, Eva and Lily all climbed into their beds and settled down. Natalie, Chloe and Paige all conjured up sleeping bags and snuggled into their sleeping bags.

"Night," the six girls chorused and then closed theirs eyes so fall away into dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Lily woke up and yawned. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and recognized the familiar sound of the shower. Lily sat up, opened her curtain and recognized the familiar bodies of her friends doing exactly the same thing.

"Hey Sophia," Lily said as she slid her feet out from under her. Lily noticed that Chloe, Natalie and Paige's sleeping bags were gone.

"They left about ten minutes ago to go get ready," Sophia said, answering the unspoken question.

"Eva is hogging the shower, right?" Lily said and was replied by a yawn and nod of the head from Sophia. "Typical."

Lily stood up and stretched. "So what have I missed since it seems you guys were all up before me?" Lily asked as she walked over to her dresser.

"Well we decided that we would each ask our target out on a different day. Paige volunteered to go first. We have given her until the end of the week to start her mission," Sophia said. Lily and Sophia then started giggling because they thought that they sounded so funny with all this mission and target stuff.

"What's so funny?" Eva asked, turning up in the doorway with only a towel on and another towel wrapped around her hair.

"Nothing," Sophia said as she caught her breath. "Lily, you can go ahead. I don't feel like taking a shower today."

"Thanks," Lily said as she grabbed her bath stuff and made her way into the bathroom.

Once Eva and Sophia were sure that Lily was not going to here them, Sophia confessed, "I told her that Paige was going first even though we all voted to have her go first."

Eva burst out laughing, "I was wondering why you weren't dead yet when I arrived."

"Hey I can take Lily Evans," Sophia said defiantly.

They both started giggling while in the bathroom Lily had started up a conversation with the mirror.

"Hey Jake," Lily said as she closed the bathroom door. (A/N – yes I decided that the girl's mirror would be a guy. It just makes it more fun.)

"Hey Lily. You are looking quite fit if I might say so myself and I have checked out a lot of chicks," Jake answered proudly.

"That is sweet of you, but I don't date mirrors," Lily said and shared a laugh with the mirror.

Lily pulled out her bathing things and turned on the shower. She pulled off her nighty and jumped into the shower.

Jake whistled, "Quite fit indeed."

"Stop looking, perv," Lily shouted from the shower.

"I am a mirror. It is my duty," Jake said.

"Whatever," Lily said, as she finished scrubbing her body and went to work on her hair. She was finished with her hair in a good amount of time.

Lily turned off the water and then grabbed her towel off the floor. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower.

"You are no fun at all," Jake complained as he noticed Lily had already put her towel on.

"Just no fun for you,' Lily grinning and then left the room.

Sophia and Eva were all ready for breakfast. They were sitting on Eva's bed, talking and waiting for Lily.

"Hurry up, I am so hungry," Sophia said just as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"You are probably the only person I know who eats as much at Potter and Black," Lily said as she dried off and then pulled on her school uniform.

Once Lily had gotten the uniform on, she realized how much she had grown over the summer. The shirt was now a tad bit on the short side, revealing the belly button ring she had gotten last summer. The shirt was also a lot tighter around the bust, but stiff fit. The skirt had gotten a little bit shorter as well, coming to more above the knees than it used to.

"I look like a mother trying to fit into her child's clothing," Lily said, horrified.

"You look fine," Eva said.

"No I don't. This is not something Lily Evans would wear. I want something more concealing like Sophia's uniform," Lily complained.

Sophia had thrown her school skirt in the washer with black dye, which had given the skirt a black shade to it. She also had a long baggy school t-shirt. She had her nails black as usual, some mascara and she had added some black lippy today just to freak people out.

"Look, I know that I am a total babe, but I thought you wanted a change," Sophia pointed out.

"You're right, but I still want to be me at the same time. I will just loosen the shirt up a bit," Lily said, pulling out her wand.

"Fine, but leave it short. You're belly ring looks so cool, it is just that no one ever gets to see it," Eva suggested.

Lily took her friend's advice and just loosened up the bust a bit.

"Ready? Paige, Chloe and Natalie are waiting for us in the common room," Sophia said.

The three girls descended the stairs: one a black goddess, one a red goddess and one a party goddess. (A/N – lol I just had to say that. Sophia is the black goddess, Lily the red and Eva the party.)

"You're uniform had changed," Natalie said suspiciously.

"It has," Chloe agreed, but not realizing how yet.

"I know!" Paige shouted. "Everything is shorter and your belly button ring is showing." Paige beamed, proud of how observant she was.

"Enough of this, I am hungry," Sophia said.

"Wait have you told Lily yet?" Chloe asked.

"Told me what?" asked Lily confused.

"That you have to go after James first," Paige informed.

"No, Sophia said you were going to go first," Lily informed her friend.

"Well then she was lying," Natalie informed Lily.

"Sophia?" Lily asked, turning to glare at her friend.

"Yes Lily dear?" Sophia asked, innocently.

"Is this the truth?" Lily asked.

"Yes," chorused the other four girls.

"Yes," Sophia said grinning.

"You are devious Sophia Rachel Christensen," Lily said.

After Lily thought it over and replied, "Fine, at least I get to get this over with soon."

They all left the common room and made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Everyone turned to watch the k3w entered the great hall grinning. James got up from the Gryffindor table with Sirius and walked over to the group.

James whistled and Sirius said, "Wow Evans, you are hot."

"So Evans, you want to go out sometime?" James asked, pushing Sirius aside as if Lily was James' property.

"Sure, Potter," Lily said and then pushed him aside to walk by with her friends.

James' mouth dropped open, along wit Sirius' mouth.

"She just said she would go out with you," Sirius breathed.

"She just said she would go out with me!" James exclaimed and pulled Sirius with him as he followed the k3w over to Gryffindor table.

"You can sit with us, Evans," Sirius said.

"Ok," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders and placed herself next to Remus.

"Hey Remus," Lily said as she sat down and started to pour herself some cereal.

"Hey Lily," Remus replied as he took another bite of his pancake.

James sat down on the other side of Lily. "Is there something you would like to share with me?" he asked. He was suspicious that something was up because Lily hated his guts and she had just agreed to go out with him.

"Just because I said I would date you does not mean that you can call me Lily," Lily said as she turned to face James. Just to emphasize her point she added, "Potter."

"Ok then, let's just eat shall we," James said turning back to his food.

Sirius had already begun to load his plate after he took a seat from the opposite side of the table.

Not long after, Natalie appear at the table and sat down next to Sirius, mouthing to Lily, "I thought you might like a little company."

Lily smiled back in response.

Breakfast continued with James trying to talk with Lily and Lily just ignoring him pretty much. Eventually James gave up and decided to talk to Sirius.

"So Padfoot, what is your schedule?" James asked.

"Who really cares? I have decided to take today off," Sirius said grinning.

This got Lily's attention. "This is the first day of school, you cannot skip it," she argued.

"Watch me," Sirius shot back.

"Don't worry, I will and as a prefect I will tell your teachers and you will be stuck with detention," Lily growled.

Sirius looked like Christmas had been taken away this year. "You, you…you…erm…you fun ruinner, you," Sirius said, trying to come up with something.

James laughed at his friend's stupidity. "You wouldn't do that, would you Lily?' he asked sweetly.

"Actually I would, Potter," Lily shot at him.

"I will skip class too and then you will have to live with the fact that you are dating and let me quote an irritating, self-centered prat," James said.

"Then I will just have to break up with you," Lily threatened, which shut James up.

"How can you be friends with her? She is ferocious," Sirius whispered to Natalie.

"I heard that I would like you to know that I actually am nice. Since you don't seem to enjoy my company I will just go and sit somewhere else where I am actually wanted," Lily said getting up and walking away. Natalie excused her followed Lily.

"Sirius," James complained. "I wanted to spend time with her."

"Only because she was tolerating your presence and that is not like the Lily Evans we know. There is something going on with the k3w and we as marauders have to find out," Sirius said.

"You are pathetic," Remus said, laughing at his friends.

------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – Ok I know that chapter wasn't much but I just wanted to get their plan on the play. I was also wondering if I should change the name of my story to, "Take Down of the Pretty Boys." If you have an opinion on this matter I would love to hear it.

Brilover – Well Lily isn't exactly a whore, just is just trying to not be as uptight. A little change never hurt anyone.

Greeneyemagiccatsfairys – Lol yes I know you just hate girly girls, but it is so fun to write people like that. Plus I put a punkish person in there for you.

Iluvlilninjai – Hey Gracie!! I am glad that you liked it. Here is the chapter that you wanted.

Lilred-07 – I am glad that you like it. Big grin

Blink182Rox – Blink 182 does rock. Lol. Yes I am sorry about the confusion. I went back and changed it. I meant to have Paige say sixth but I just had like a crazy moment and wrote fifth for some reason. I am glad that you liked the chapter.

Pristinelily – Yeah maybe. I have no idea what the future holds. Sorry that you didn't like the first chapter. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

Monkeycheeks – I am glad that you like the story. I hope it turns out well since this is only my second fanfiction and I don't have that much writing experience.

RainPoet – first I just thought I would tell you that you have a very cool user name. I love poetry. Happy New Year to you also. I am glad that you like the story and I hope this update was soon enough.

-The oh so psycho one

-------------------------------------------------------


	3. Carry My Books Please?

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note – And so the third chapter had arrived.

**Date chapter started: **Saturday, January 8, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Monday, January 10, 2005

**Date story updated: **Tuesday, January 11, 2005

_We are deep in the Weasley lair of doom! Fred, we are in a cardboard box under the kitchen table._

_My sisters amazing fanfic_

Chapter 3 – Carry my books please?

Lily Evans made her way down the Gryffindor table after being made fun of by the infamous Sirius Black. She soon spotted her friends and they made room for her next to Sophia. Natalie was no far behind.

"So how did it go? I want all the details," Paige spoke out so quickly that you could barely understand her words.

"Repeat that in English please," Lily replied as she munched on a piece of toast.

"She said and I repeat, how did it go? I want all the details," Eva repeated making quotes with her fingers when she repeated Paige's words.

"Not fun at all," Lily said. "How long do I have to do this?" Lily complained.

"One month," Natalie suggested.

"No only one week," said Chloe.

"I think two months," Paige said.

"No three months," Eva said with mischief in her eyes.

"I say we compromise and say three weeks," Sophia said as she served herself another piece of French toast.

"Ok, then three bloody weeks it is and nothing more than that," Lily said.

"Ok then it is set, three weeks," Natalie announced.

"These three weeks are just going to be so much fun," Lily said in a giddy sarcastic voice.

"It will," said Chloe grinning, "because I get to date Remus. I say my time period is until the day I die." Chloe's eyes went all dreamy and the other girls laughed at her.

"We better get going, class is starting soon," Paige reminded them and got up from the table.

"True," Eva said standing up as well.

Lily stood up as well and waited for everyone else to finish. Once they were all done, the k3w headed back to Gryffindor tower to get their books. The first class they had today was potions with the Slytherins. It was just their most favorite class…not.

They were on their way back down the stairs from Gryffindor tower when they bumped into the marauders.

"Hey Lily," James said, giving her his lopsided grin.

"The name is Evans, now make yourself useful and carry my books for me," Lily said dumping all her books into James' arm and then hanging her bag around his neck. "Be on time for potions because I will need those," Lily said and then strode off with her friends at her heels.

"Bitch," Sirius yelled after her.

"Sorry to disappoint your expectations," Lily shouted back and then turned the corner in the hallway.

Once they were all out of sight and earshot they stopped and all started laughing so hard that their sides hurt and they were about to pee in their pants.

"Wow Lily, you should be an actor," Eva said as she tried to get control of her laughter.

"This is going to be the worst three weeks of James Potter's life," Sophia giggled.

"Don't you think that was kind of harsh?" asked Chloe as she stood more to the outside of the group.

Everyone turned to look at her. "This is James Potter we are talking about," Lily said, treating Chloe like she was out of her mind.

"Actually I have to agree with Chloe although it was quite funny," Natalie admitted.

"Ok maybe I was a little harsh, but James Potter's ego can handle it," Lily said and the issue was over as the friends walked towards the dungeons for their first potions class of the year.

"Hello Miss Evans and company," Professor Talon. "Take any seat for now."

There were four people to each table. Sophia went to work her magic on Lucious Malfoy. Eva and Paige made their way over to another table. Chloe spotted Remus, who had arrived ahead of his friends and went to sit with him. Natalie and Lily made their way to the only empty table left.

Just as the period began, James and Sirius ran into the room out of breath.

"Potter, Black," Professor Talon said, glaring at the two students. "I see some things haven't changed. Take the seats at Evans' table," he instructed.

James sauntered over to the table and plopped himself down next to Lily. He leaned over and ever so quietly whispered into Lily's ear, "I kept your books nice and safe from Sirius for you." His breath sent a shiver down Lily's spine giving her a feeling she had never felt before.

"Thanks," was Lily's quiet, meek reply.

James handed Lily's books over to her. As Lily took the books from James, his hand brushed ever so lightly against hers, making her drop the books from surprise.

"Miss Evans, is there a problem?" Professor Talon asked annoyed as he stopped giving instructions, to converse with her.

"No Professor. I am sorry for dropping my books," Lily said, knowing that Mr. Talon did not like excuses.

"You did that on purpose," Lily hissed at James just loud enough for only him to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about Potter," Lily was about to lift up her cauldron and drop it on James Potter head and ruin his stupid, messy, black hair.

"Miss Evans, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Talon growled.

"No professor," Lily said giving herself a mental note to get James back for all the destruction he was causing; usually she got along pretty well with Professor Talon.

"Good because next time you disrupt this classroom I will take ten points from Gryffindor and you can very well expect to be serving detention with me, cleaning out the storage room," Professor Talon reassured her and then continued on with the ingredients they would need.

"Yes Professor," Lily said, nodding her head.

Lily settled back down and decided to just ignore the self-centered Quidditch player next to her. She was doing quite well until James elbowed her gentle in the side and dropped a piece of paper on her lap.

Reluctantly Lily picked up the paper and unfolded it. In James' messy handwriting the words 'Hi Lily Evans' were written. Lily would have laughed at the dumb note, but once again Professor Talon noticed her.

"Lily Evans, you should be paying attention to me, not your lap," he said, his face turning red with anger. "Ten points from Gryffindor and I will be expecting your company after dinner today for two hours worth of detention for interrupting my class three times. This should teach you a proper lesson. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes Professor," Lily said and this time she stayed paying attention.

James continued to pass her notes for the whole potions class, but finally he stopped when Professor Talon had finished giving out the instructions.

"You may begin," he ordered.

"Ok, what do we do first because I was not paying attention to one thing he said," James admitted as he turned his attention from Professor Talon to Lily.

"Do you find this funny?" Lily wanted to know when she saw the infamous lopsided grin appear on his face.

"Actually yes," James informed her. "The wonderful Lily Evans has already snagged a detention before the amazing James Potter and Sirius Black," he sniggered.

"You, you planned this didn't you?" Lily wanted to know.

"No, but things do work out nicely even when they weren't arranged," James commented. "Now lets start this potion."

Lily and James started the potion, which was a potion to make people age prematurely. When they were finished, James took one of the small jars they had on the table, filled it up with the bubbling red liquid and walked up to put it on Professor Talon's desk.

When no one else was looking, Lily quickly took the other jar and filled it up, screwed a lid on top so none would leak out and put the jar into her bag. I am going to have quite a bit of fun with this, Lily thought to herself deviously.

James came back and sat down next to Lily. "Well I think we did quite good," James announced.

"Oh yes…umm…very good," Lily said, startled from being interrupted from her train of thought.

"Sooo-" James began but was interrupted by Professor Talon.

"Students, I will be expecting a one page essay on my desk tomorrow about the counter potions for someone if they have taken an aging potion. I would also like another one page essay about why aging potions were created," Professor Talon stated and then dismissed the class.

Everyone groaned as they left the room; Professor Talon may be fair to all houses, but he always gave countless homework assignments.

"What do you have next?" James asked as he left the classroom by Lily's side.

"Transfiguration, you stalker," Lily said, trying to escape James so that she could talk to her friends without him lingering nearby.

"Fine, whatever," James said and just left Lily alone to walk to Transfiguration by herself.

She had Transfiguration with the Slytherins as well and when she notice Sophia's familiar back a little ahead of her with the unmistakable ice blond hair and robes of Lucious Malfoy, she figured she better not mess up Sophia's planning. Instead, Lily looked around for her other friends. She soon spotted Natalie and Chloe, but they were near James, talking with Remus and Sirius. Lily sighed and then noticed Paige and Eva, so she hurried up to talk with them.

As she arrived Paige started digging for information right away, "So Lily, why did you get yelled at so many times in potions? Was James nice? What did he whisper to you? Did he remember you books? What did you guys talk about?"

"Hello Paige, give the girl some breathing time," Eva said, laughing at the eager look on Paige's face. "Don't worry, I am just as excited as you are," Eva reminded Paige.

"Ok nothing really happen, but I did think up this amazing idea," Lily said, about to jump out of her skin she was so amused at how devious she had become.

"What is this amazing idea, my Lily flower," James asked as he popped up behind her, slipping his arms around he waste and stopping her from continuing to walk.

"First of all, I am trying to get to class. Second of all, this is none of your business. Third of all, I don't ever remember telling you that you could touch me. Remove your hands right now and I won't bite you," Lily warned, causing her friends and James to laugh at her.

Before James let her go, he leaned forward until his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered ever so slightly, "I can bite back, you know." Then with that James let go and continued on down the hall with Sirius, leaving Lily's mind racing and full of confusion.

"Urgh," Lily yelled, throwing her hands up and then putting them down in defeat.

"So, what did he whisper," Paige asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Lily said.

"Do you think I am dumb or something," Paige asked.

"Yeah," Eva said and started laughing at her two friends.

"It was nothing, really," Lily said and continued on with her friends to Transfiguration.

They soon arrived and were greeted by McGonagall, "Hello miss Evans and company."

They all waved hi and then went to go get desks.

"How come everyone always says Miss Evans and company?" Paige asked, like she was offended that none of the teachers recognized her.

"Because I am important," Lily teased and then sat down at a desk. Paige plopped down next to her.

Eva let out a giggle and then took the desk that was across from them. Once the last students had arrived, McGonagall called for silence.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. Today we are going to start out with turning our chairs into turtles. Everyone please turn to page 431 in "Making inanimate objects breath"," McGonagall said briskly as she pulled out her own book and wand.

"Here is your demonstration," McGonagall said as she conjured up a chair. She pointed her wand at the chair and said, "tartarugasedia." The chair immediately turned into a turtle. The turtle took one look around and pulled everything inside its shell.

McGonagall said the same spell and the turtle turned back into a chair. She quickly vanished the chair and turned to the class. "Pair up and start working," she instructed.

"Want to be my partner?" Lily asked Paige.

"I would love to," James said coming up behind Lily.

"Was I talking to you?" Lily asked as she turned to see James with that dumb smile plastered on him face.

"She would love to," Paige said and got up to go be Eva's partner.

Lily sighed, Paige was going to so pay. Just because Lily had agreed to do this did not mean that she had to spend every moment with James and be nice to him.

"Would you like to go first or would you prefer I show you how it is really done?" Lily asked James even though she knew that Transfiguration was James' best subject. She also knew that no matter how hard she tried, he would always be better at it than her.

"You think you are real dangerous. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve, Evans," James said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well pick," Lily said annoyed that he never just answered a question out straight.

"Ladies first," James said motioning for her to go ahead as he stepped away from the chair.

"Well then go already," Lily said.

"If you want to be so difficult then I will turn you into a turtle," James growled at her.

"I would like to see you try," Lily shot back.

James quickly called back his anger and calmed down, "I will just go since you seem to be having your monthlies."

"POTTER," Lily screeched. "Do not talk about me like I am a person with useless feelings and everything I say is only said because I am having my period!" Lily screamed.

Everyone in the class turned to her. Lily felt like a complete idiot. She said just loud enough that James could hear, "You are going to regret ever saying that you self absorbed graveling git."

James just laughed at her. Lily wanted to just slap him. She was going to make sure that these were the worst three weeks of his life.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans if you would please see me after class," McGonagall told the two. "Continue," she informed everyone else.

"Go," Lily ordered James harshly.

James did the spell perfectly the first time and then stepped aside for Lily to go. Lily did ok, but not as well as James. When she was finished he smiled down at her like she was just a pawn in some master plan of his.

"Don't look at me like that," Lily muttered as she looked away from his face.

Not soon after she felt the presence of him staring at her turn away. They continued to practice and James didn't bother her anymore after that. Not long after class ended all the students but James and Lily left the room.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter I will see you both in my office," Professor McGonagall said as she stood up and waited for them to follow her into her office.

The three walked into the office. McGonagall sat down at her chair and Lily and James took the two chairs across from her desk.

"You were screaming inappropriate things and you disrupted my class Miss Evans. For this you will be serving a Saturday detention. Mr. Potter, as I can only know you were the cause of Miss Evans outburst. For this you will be serving a Saturday detention as well. I will expect to see both of you after your breakfast on Saturday. You are dismissed," McGonagall said and went back to the work on her desk.

"Professor-" Lily began.

"Miss Evans, there will be no buts, but I am very surprised at you," Professor McGonagall said.

With that, Lily stood up and left the room, James was not far behind her.

Lily made her way down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. She knew James was still present by the sound of his shoes against the stone. When she arrived at the portrait of the fat lady she turned to face James.

"Will you just go away Potter," Lily said.

James grinned, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well you better get a clue before something bad happens," Lily threatened.

"Did you just threaten me?" James asked, faking being appalled.

"Yes I did. Do you know how much trouble you have already caused me and I haven't even been here a full day!" Lily shouted in his face. "You have already gotten me two detentions, had me make a fool of myself in front of the whole transfiguration class and made me get two teachers angry with me," She growled. "I think I will do just fine if you leave me alone right now," Lily said, her face turning red with rage.

"Come on Evans I was only having a bit of fun. Maybe you will finally loosen up," James remarked, his grin growing larger as he tried to put an arm around her waist and she pulled away from him.

"You want to see me loosen up?" Lily shouted. "Watch this," and with the she slapped him across the face and then kicked him in the privates. "For once handling pain will help you," Lily hissed. She gave the fat lady the password and then walked into the common room, leaving James bending over in pain.

When Remus, Sirius and Peter saw James bending over, his face bursting with pain and Lily entering the common room with a triumphant look on her they knew that only the worst could have happened.

They ran over to James just as he passed out. "Infirmary, now," Sirius instructed as Remus had already started to levitate James.

"What happened?" asked Eva as Lily came over to sit by them.

"Nothing, I just gave James Potter what he deserves," Lily said triumphantly.

"And that would be…?" Paige said, urging Lily to continue.

"I kicked him in the balls," Lily sniggered.

"I never knew you had it in you," Paige sniggered.

"Neither did I," Lily said starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"That was just plain wrong Lily. He is going to be in so much pain. You are supposed to deflate his ego not give him so much pain that he cannot walk for a couple days," Eva said, but then burst out laughing anyway.

The three continued to talk until Remus entered the common room and made a beeline for Lily.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked Remus as he stopped in front of her.

"Dumbledore would like to see you in the infirmary now," Remus informed her, his lips in a tight line even though him and Lily were friends.

"Have fun Lily dear," Eva and Paige chorused as Lily got up and left the common room.

Lunch was in twenty minutes and Lily was starving. She quickly made her way to the infirmary so as not to waste too much time. When she arrived she spotted Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall by a cot with James on it, Sirius and Peter were sitting on chairs next to him.

"They are expecting you," Madam Rosemary informed Lily as she walked into the infirmary.

Lily made her way over to the group of people. "I was told you wanted me," Lily said in her politest voice.

"Ahh yes Miss Evans, I am glad you could make it," Dumbledore said, turning to her.

McGonagall turned around as well. "We were informed that this is your doing," McGonagall said, her mouth in a tight line just as Remus' had been.

"Yes Professor," Lily said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Ten points from Gryffindor if I will," McGonagall said briskly. "I will leave the rest to you Professor," McGonagall added and then left the room.

"Miss Evans, I was informed that James has a detention. Your first punishment is to be taking over James detention on Saturday as well. I am sure you can make time for that even with your own detentions," Dumbledore said raising a curious eyebrow at her. "Also, I would like to inform you that you will be serving a detention with Filch and I have given Madam Rosemary the honor of having you help her out this whole week after dinners, except for today because Professor Talon informed me that you have a detention with him."

Lily now realized that Dumbledore could be very evil if he decided to, very evil indeed.

"I have other matters that need attending," Dumbledore informed them, briskly and then set down the row of cots.

Once Dumbledore was out of sight, Sirius jumped to his feet and walked up to Lily.

"Evans," he growled. "If I find out that you have caused anymore trouble with James then I will tend to you myself. Do I make myself clear?" he threatened.

"Master Black, sit down this instant," Madam Rosemary said as she came up. "There is no point in getting worked up. James will be just fine once he takes this," she said as walked over to the bed with a cup of black bubbling goo that smelled faintly of dirty gym socks.

Madam Rosemary tapped James lightly on the shoulder and when he didn't respond she put the cup down and shook him by the shoulders. James jumped and then laid down in pain whispering make it stop just audible.

"Drink this and then just rest," Madam Rosemary told James as she thrust the cup into his hands and then walked away after she threatened Sirius with joining Lily after dinner if he caused any more trouble. She left after she pulled the curtains shut so that James could have some privacy with his friends.

James put the drink on the bedside table and hoisted himself up on his elbows and then scooted back so that he could see around the area enclosed by curtains. He looked around and his eyes stopped on Lily. If she thought she could just do this, he was going to get her back whether they were dating or not.

"Hey Evans can you help me," James asked as he shared a private mischievous smile with Sirius.

Lily, starting to feel a bit bad about what she had done to James, walked over to him. "Fine," she said trying not to show that she felt guilty.

"Will you please get me some lunch?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"Whatever," she said as James drunk down the potion and seemed to relax.

"Grab me some food as well," Sirius added as Lily turned to leave.

"I am not a nursemaid you prat and I did not kick you in the balls so I do not owe you anything. I can arrange to have you kicked in the balls though. Would you like that?" Lily asked, turning around and glaring at Sirius.

"No, that's fine," Sirius said as shrunk back and sat down in one of the chairs.

Lily walked down to the kitchen instead of the great hall because she didn't want to be glared at by Remus and interrogated by her friends. She made her way into the kitchen and was greeted by Freckles, her favorite house elf.

"Lily Evans!" Freckles squealed and wrapped her small arms around Lily's legs like a little toddler.

"Hey Freckles," Lily said, bending down to give her little friend a hug.

"What can I get you," Freckles asked with a large amount of enthusiasm after they had pulled apart.

"Two plates of food please and a two butterbeers," Lily said.

"I will be right back," Freckles said and left Lily to sit at a table and drum her fingers on it to no apparent rhythm.

Freckles soon returned with one plate balanced on her head while she held the butterbeers in one hand and the other plate in the other hand.

"Here Lily," the giddy house elf said as she put down the plates and drinks in front of Lily.

"I have to go now, but I promise I will come and visit you again soon," Lily told the house elf.

Lily, not as graceful as her small friend, just levitated the food and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. When Lily arrived she put everything down and found the small jar in her abandoned bag that sat next to one of the couches. Lily opened the jar and poured it over the plate of James' food.

Lily smiled at how proud she was at herself for coming up with this idea herself. She levitated the food and made her way up to the infirmary after she had returned everything in the common room to the way it had been before.

As Lily entered the infirmary and walked into the curtained area, James, Sirius and Peter stopped talking abruptly.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Oh, nothing my Lily flower," James said and motioned for her to bring him some food because he was dieing for some food.

Lily brought his food over to him and set it down on his lap. "Enjoy," she said, smiling at him.

James started shoveling the food into his mouth. Lily was so tired of walking up and down stairs that she just sat down on Sirius' lap and started eating, even with James' protesting.

James' hair started to turn gray and a beard started to appear and grow on his face. Lily congratulated herself; her plan had worked. "Sorry Potter, but my mother always told me to stay away from strange old men," Lily informed James, as she rejected his offer to let her share the bed.

"I am not strange and I am not old," James said offended and then noticed that Sirius and Peter were staring at him. "What?" he snapped at the two.

"Well let me see how I can put this lightly Prongs…you are old. Quite old indeed," Sirius sniggered.

"Give me a mirror," James demanded.

Peter quickly handed James a mirror off a nearby table. James took the mirror and stared in horror at the sight. "Evans," he growled.

"Well this lunch was fun, but I have to go," Lily said and ran out of the room before Sirius could grab her.

James was up and out of the cot before anyone knew it, but Sirius stopped him before he got to the exit.

"Mate, we can get Evans later. Madam Rosemary said you needed to rest so rest," Sirius said.

James reluctantly calmed down and got back in bed. "Will you get Madam Rosemary to reverse this," James pleaded.

"Sure, just one second," Sirius said. Before James knew it, Sirius had conjured up a camera and was taking pictures of James like he was a model.

Author's notes – And so the chapter of doom ends. Now for review thanks!

Blink182Rox – I am glad you liked the chapter. I hope this update was soon enough!

-The oh so psycho one


	4. Revenge at a Young Age

Disclaimer – The site is called fanfiction hence I do not own anything but new stuff

Author's notes – Look I am back with more fanfiction for you!

**Date chapter started: **Thursday, January 13, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Wednesday, January 26, 2005

**Date story updated: **Saturday, January 29, 2005

_You snore at night. That really bothers me. Can I take you out?_

_Sam from Life As A House_

Chapter 4 – Revenge at a young age

James woke up and looked at the clock next to him to find that he had been asleep for about an hour. He immediately felt his face to make sure there was no longer a beard present. When he couldn't feel one, he grabbed the mirror just to be positive that he was back to normal. Everything looked as it should so James put the mirror away.

James looked over and saw that Remus had left; Remus had brought him chocolate frogs and Sirius was snoring soundly in the white chair next to his bed. There was no trace that Lily had come back.

"Mr. Potter, I see that you are awake," Madam Rosemary said as she came over to his bed.

James just nodded his head dumbly.

"Drink this, it will help you wake up. How do you feel?" she said as she handed him a green drink that smelled somewhat like bananas.

"Better," James said and then quickly chugged down the potion, which tasted quite disgusting.

"Dumbledore told me that you should just relax for the rest of the day and not go to the rest of classes. Mr. Black here has refused to leave so he is joining Miss Evans this week in detention with me. Miss Evans also scored herself with another weeks detention with me for taking things from potions class and for using an aging potion on another student," Madam Rosemary said and gave a small chuckle before she told James that he could leave now.

James got off of the cot and tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Bitch, don't touch me!" Sirius screamed and then opened his eyes and clasped a hand over his mouth. "What did I just yell?"

James laughed at his friend. "Just shut up and let's go. I hear you are serving detention with Lily," James sniggered.

"Yeah we can spend our hours making out it the herb store room," Sirius said grinning until James slapped him.

"Ok, ok I will keep my sexy bod off Evans," Sirius said as he stood up.

"Come on," James said as the two left the infirmary.

"Yes, it is time to plan some revenge and for once it is not on Snivelous," Sirius sniggered just as they exited the room through the double doors.

-------------------

Lily was sitting comfortably in charms. She was glad to finally be rid of James for at least a little while and to top things off she even got to have charms when he was gone; charms was her best subject, the only thing she could beat James at.

Lily figured that James would still be in the hospital making sure that he was back to normal for at least a couple of hours. Little did she know that James had just left the infirmary and was going through her stuff this very second. Lily just sat there, relaxed, and trying to enjoy herself. She was in for real surprise.

-----------------

James and Sirius made their way down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower with devious, schoolboy grins on their faces. They soon came upon the fat lady's portrait.

"What are you doing, Potter? Black?" the fat lady demanded.

"I didn't feel well; Madame Rosemary told me to rest," James answered.

"A likely story," scoffed the fat lady. "Password?" she inquired.

"Dragon egg," Sirius answered simply and the fat lady swung open revealing the empty Gryffindor common room.

James and Sirius made their way into the room and headed towards the girl's dormitories, Lily's dormitory to be exact. The arrived at the bottom of the stairs and were already quite aware of how they weren't able to get up the stairs without falling back to the ground on their sorry faces.

They both pondered possibilities for a couple seconds when Sirius started grinning, "I have a got it."

"And?" James asked, urging Sirius to continue.

"We just turn ourselves into girls," Sirius said grinning.

"Brilliant idiot, how do we do that?" James said, dismissing the idea.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius replied dully and then continued to ponder.

"I have it," James said after a few minutes of silence. "We can levitate ourselves."

They shared triumphant grins and quickly pulled out their wands. They levitated themselves and floated weightlessly up to the top of the stairs. Once they were safely back on solid ground they put their wands away.

"Now for what the marauders do best," Sirius said as he rubbed his hands together, eagerly, in anticipation.

Sirius and James made their way over to the dorm they knew belonged to Lily. The door was already open so they just walked right in. The room looked just like any other girl's dormitory; it had the three beds that belonged to Lily, Sophia and Eva. The girl's trunks and belongings were spread out all over the room in an orderly fashion. They had each of their beds made and pictures of their families and themselves in frames on desks or hung on the wall.

When the picture of Lily on the wall saw James and Sirius in the girl's dorm she started going crazy, "Potter! Black! What is Merlin's bloody name are you doing here?"

"Will someone shut that bloody thing up?" Sirius asked.

"Do not tell me to shut up you bigheaded git. Get out of my dormitory!" the picture continued to shout until Sirius took a piece of parchment and covered the picture. The picture continued to make muffled noises, but eventually calmed down.

"Ahh piece and quiet once again," Sirius said.

James sniggered and they both went over to the trunk that had the words Lily Marie Evans carved into its polished, oak lid.

"Here we are," James said mischievously.

They opened the trunk and took out all her school uniform shirts. They quickly conjured up a quill and some invisible fabric ink. They put a charm on the ink to make it appear when it came in contact with a certain stimulus that the two boys had decided to make James. They wrote I love Potter on all the shirts and then quickly folded them back to their original state with magic and put them back in the trunk, where they had been only moments before.

"That should do nicely for a start," James said as he placed the last shirt in. The two boys still had a few tricks up their sleeves, but there was a time and place for everything.

Sirius sniggered in reply as the boys stood up and walked out of the room. They went over to the stairs and stepped onto the first step causing it to turn into a slide that then graciously slid down.

They walked over to one of the couches by the fire and sat down, helping themselves to some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. After they had been sitting down for only a short period, a grey cat jumped onto the couch and then onto James' lap and started purring, satisfied, as James inattentively petted him.

"Who's is that?" Sirius asked, pointing at the cat.

"I have no idea; this is the first time I have ever seen him," James said and continued to pet the cat.

James and Sirius just sat there in a content silence for a couple of minutes until Sirius started to get bored.

"Lets do something interesting," Sirius said, his eyes gleaming.

"Fine what would you like to do?" James said as he looked up from the cat.

The cat flicked its tail back and forth until Sirius reached over and pulling on the cat's tail and said, "Ding dong."

The cat immediately dug his claws into James' lap and started hissing uncontrollably at Sirius. Sirius jumped back, completely freaked out. The cat then leapt from James onto Sirius and scratched Sirius on his right cheek with one claw. The cat hissed one more time and then leapt to the ground. He sauntered off with what looked like a smile, if cats could smile.

"Ouch!" Sirius screaming. James was screaming as well for the cat had dug its claws into him pretty hard.

"You jackass!" James yelled at his best mate. "Don't ever touch a cat again when I am holding it."

"I was just trying to have a little fun," Sirius insisted.

"Now we have to go back to the infirmary to get these scratches cleaning you twit," James complained.

The two boys got up and walked out of the common room and towards the infirmary after the fat lady laughed at them.

"Stupid, bloody portrait of the fat lady," Sirius growled as they continued on down the hallway.

Just as Sirius and James made it to the fourth floor, the end of class bell rang and people began to file out of their classes. Remus, Chloe and Lily all bumped into James and Sirius because they were having some deep conversation as usual.

"Hey watch where you are going; we are in pain," Sirius growled at them.

The stopped and all started laughing at them.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked through giggles.

"We got attacked by this stupid gray cat," James said.

Lily stopped laughing and looked like she was ready to explode.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked, worried.

"That and I quote stupid gray cat unquote is mine thank you very much you raving git," Lily snapped, looking like she was a poisonous snake ready to attack at any second.

"Woops," Sirius said and James and he (A/N – I know that James and he sounds like it is incorrect, but I actually decided to pay attention in English and I learned that James and he is actually the correct way to write it) ran off down the hall before they got their butts kicked by an angry girl with flaming red hair.

"Serves them right," Lily sniggered.

Remus and Chloe laughed as well and the three continued on to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

James and Sirius ran down the hallway and then started their climb up the stairs to the infirmary.

"That was close," Sirius said as he laughed a little bit.

"Did you see the look on her face?" James sniggered.

"That was quite a scene," Sirius sniggered as well.

"I am surprised she hasn't killed someone yet with that temper of hers," James said.

"She probably has," Sirius joked.

The boys soon arrived at the infirmary and were greeted by Madam Rosemary who looked at them with annoyance.

"What is it this time?" She simply asked.

"We got attacked by a cat," James and Sirius said in unison.

Madam Rosemary started laughing at the two boys and their cheeks turned bright red.

"The cat was very dangerous," Sirius said, trying to protect his pride.

"Enough, let me clean out those cuts and then I can send you on your way," Madam Rosemary said as she went over to a shelf and looked around on it for a jar. She selected a jar with white goop in it and brought it over to the two boys. She smeared some on the scratch on Sirius's face and then turned to James. "Where were you scratched?" she demanded.

"On my thighs," James said, blushing again.

"Well take off your pants boy so I can put the cream on," Madam Rosemary ordered, impatiently.

James obediently slipped off his pants while Madam Rosemary bent down and rubbed the cream on his many scratches.

"That should do," she said, as she put the lid back on the jar. "Do not get those areas wet for another six hours, boys," she informed them and then sent them on their way after James had pulled his pants back on. (A/N – and yes he was wearing boxers. Lol.)

James and Sirius trudged out of the infirmary and headed off down the hall. At this moment they should be in Defense Against the Dark Arts with their fellow Gryffindor, but they decided to head off to Hogsmeade to celebrate their torment of Evans.

They first headed to Gryffindor tower and gathered up James' cloak and the map. They didn't bother using it right now because James was told that he didn't have to go to class anyway. They made their way down to the closest entrance into Hogsmeade. They turned the corner of the hallway and were greeted by someone's butt sticking up in the air by the secret Hogsmeade entrance. The person was obviously snooping and James and Sirius were about to make them pay and keep their eyes where they belonged when the person stood up and turned around.

A familiar ugly faced started at them a snarled, "Potter. Black."

"Hello Snivelous," Sirius cooed sarcastically.

"I see that we have some problems we need to deal with then, don't we Padfoot," James said as he pulled out his wand.

Sirius quickly pulled out his wand also. James dropped the cloak and the map wrapped in it onto the floor. The two boys advanced on Snape who now had drawn out his wand as well.

Sirius quickly relieved Snape of his wand, while James levitated Snape off the ground. James then knocked Snape against the wall.

----------------------

(Lets go back a little while and see what is going on with Lily)

Lily had been sitting in class and was feeling quite good because she hadn't gotten in trouble in Charms and so far in DADA she was still on Professor Smith's good side.

Lily also realized that she really had to go pee. She raised her hand, politely.

"Yes Miss Evans?" asked Professor Smith as he noticed Lily's hand.

"May I please use the loo?" Lily asked.

"Be quick," he said and continued on with the lesson.

Lily got out of her chair and left the classroom. She made her way down the corridor that lead to the closest girl's loo and was about to take the right turn towards it when she heard a pretty loud thud coming from the left turn. She decided it was her duty to investigate.

Lily walked towards the sound and turned a corner to find James and Sirius wands in hand and another wand in Sirius' hand. Across from them was a defenseless Snape trying to stand up after what looked like being slammed against a wall and then dropped.

"Potter. Black. Snape," Lily said clearly, her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

James and Sirius turned to find Lily and Snape just looked over at her, his lower lip quivering in rage.

"What is going on here?" she demanded as she motioned towards Snape.

"We were just having a little fun my Lily flower," James said, giving her a puppy dog voice and acting like she had just taken away all his Christmas presents.

"I will show you fun," she spit out venomously and then disarmed James and Sirius, catching all three wands in one hand.

Sirius whistled in admiration.

"I will take you two to McGonagall; she will surely have something to amuse you with," Lily said, giving them the most evil grin they had ever seen. "First we must escort Mister Severous here to the infirmary."

"I am not helping him," Sirius said, glaring over at the lump on the floor that was still seething with rage.

"Good because I don't need your help, Black. Just be happy that mudblood Evans could save you this time," Snape said and let out an extremely demented laugh.

James lunged at Snape wrapped his hands around Snape's neck.

"Take it back," he threatened.

"You can kiss my white ass," Snape said and spit into James' face.

James pulled Snape up off the floor and pinned him against the wall so that his feet weren't touching the floor.

"I said take it back," he repeated even more dangerously than before.

This time even Snape looked to be a bit afraid of what James would do to him so he didn't respond; wrong answer.

James punched him right in the face and you could hear bone crunch as his fist collided with Snape's crooked nose. Blood began to run down Snape's face; he fainted, falling to the ground as James removed his hands in disgust.

"Potter," Lily screeched.

James turned around to see Lily so red that she resembled a balloon ready to pop.

"You had no right to do that," She growled.

Sirius just stayed quiet and let them fight it out.

"He had no right to call you a…a…a you know what," James said as he sat down and wiped his bloody hand off on Snape's already bloody robes, once he found a clean patch.

"I cannot stand you. I cannot believe I agreed to this," Lily yelled, not even realizing that she was talking about the mission in front of James Potter and Sirius Black who were two of the targets. "I give up!" she shouted to one unparticular. "It is over!" she shouted, now her comments directed towards James. "Don't even think to try and talk to me." And with that Lily turned on her heels and walked down the halls, leaving James and Sirius with open mouths and Snape to deal with.

-------------------------

Author's note – I hope you enjoyed that. Review thanks:

Lilred-07 – I am very glad that you like this story. I have having a lot of fun writing it so it is good to hear that people like it! Sorry that it had taken me so long to update, but I had midterms and all that stuff. I had my last one today though!

Brilover – Yeah I know she is being mean, but it is just so fun to write heinous bitch Lily. Don't worry she will lighten up soon.

Omega-I – Yeah I probably should see if anyone wants to be my beta because I am ok with editing, but not perfect. I usually only reread my story once so I guess I will take your advice and get a beta. I am glad you liked that story, though. :)

Blink182Rox – Lol, don't worry, I don't mind. I hope this update was soon enough. I wanted to get it finished and updated soon, but midterms made everything hectic.

RainPoet – I am glad that you like the story and I am very honored that you would give me an 8!

RainPoet – Lol, I am glad that I could raise my story rating. I am glad that you think it is funny because comedy is just the greatest. I hope I continue to be good at this.

Soft N' fluffy – Your review had me laughing so hard. I wonder if that is actually true for some people; I play with fire and I don't wet the bed (thank god). Lol. I just meant that like you can get hurt and it is all dangerous and stuff but I changed the summary to something different so I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

-The oh so psycho one

-----------------------


	5. Bargaining

Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter then I would be sleeping right now. I am writing this and not sleeping, therefore I do not own Harry Potter. It is that simple!

Author's note – so what do you think so far? Hey, guess what; I seduced this guy with a gum wrapper. It was quite nice if I may say so myself.

**Date chapter started: **Wednesday, February 2, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Saturday, February 26, 2005

**Dated story updated: **Saturday, February 26, 2005

Medicated for your protection 

_A shirt from Hot Topic_

Chapter 5 – Bargaining

"What is she on about?" Sirius said, once the surprise had sunk in.

"Evans is just full of surprises," James agreed.

"Lets just leave him here," Sirius said, as he changed the subject and motioned towards Snape.

"Good idea," James said.

The two boys checked to see if Snape was unconscious. When they were positive that he was, they pulled back the tapestry and slid down the secret slide that led into Hogsmeade.

(Sorry, but I am not going to tell about James and Sirius in Hogsmeade. They are just doing the usual so I see no point in describing it for you.)

(Now lets go back to Lily. This will be interesting.)

Lily stomped off down the hall and flung the door to the loo open, startling a first year that was sitting on the counter top. (A/N – I have been asked to put in explanations, so a loo is a bathroom.)

The second the first year saw the look on Lily's face, she raced out of the bathroom and Lily could hear her footsteps on the stone floor. Lily went into one of the stalls and started peeing until she heard a malicious laugh.

"Who is there?" Lily said as she got off the toilet and flushed it.

There was no response. Lily opened the door and came face to face with Peeves the poltergeist. He grinned evilly, dropped a huge water balloon on her and then flew out through the door, laughing once again.

Lily let out a loud scream as she stood there soaking wet. Then something happened that even she didn't suspect: Lily burst into tears. She sat down on the floor and continued crying. It felt good too. It felt amazing. She just kept on crying until she couldn't cry anymore. When that time came, she stood up and walked back to Charms, still in soaking wet clothes with eyes puffy from crying and a tear stained face.

She sat down at her seat and no one asked her any questions. She didn't even get a detention, though Professor Flitwick did give her a worried look.

When Charms was over, Lily stood up and walked out of the room.

"Lily, wait up," she heard Chloe call and turned to see her friend, who somewhat resembled a pixie, racing to catch up with her.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked when she finally caught up to Lily.

"Nothing, but we need to do something; I may have messed up the mission a little bit," Lily said and let out a small giggle because she was feeling better from crying her eyes out.

"What did you do?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"I got really pissed off and well broke up with Potter," Lily admitted.

Chloe let out a small giggle. "You couldn't even last 24 hours."

"Nope," Lily said as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Well we better go tell the other girls," Chloe said as she dragged Lily to Library, where she knew most of the other girls were studying, but studying could wait, now couldn't it?

The two girls jogged quickly to the library and scanned it for any of the k3w. They soon spotted Eva, Sophia and Natalie, but Paige was nowhere to be found. In only a few moments, though, Chloe had spotted Paige flirting with a boy behind some bookshelves and soon snogging him.

They decided to let Paige enjoy her snog and headed over to the other girls.

"We have news," Chloe said as she plopped herself down next to Eva.

"Like what?" inquired Natalie as everyone directed their attention towards Lily and Chloe.

"Lily broke up with James," Chloe burst out.

The three other girls burst into laughter.

"You couldn't even last a day," Sophia gasped through the giggles and tears running down her face from laughing.

"I know; I just got really angry," Lily said. "Please don't make me go through with this," she begged.

"Sorry chica, but you have to," Eva said and stuck out her tongue. (A/N – I think chica means girl in Spanish, but I am not really sure; I just like the word.)

"Go get lover boy back," Sophia commanded.

"Why I am friends with you guys, I will never know. Look at the pain you put me through," Lily complained.

"Shoo-shoo little fly and go find Jamsie," Natalie teased.

"Won't someone at least come with me," Lily pleaded.

"Nope," Eva said.

Just as Lily got up to leave Sophia opened her mouth, "Oh and one more thing Lily, this time you have to at least pretend you like him."

Lily frowned, but didn't argue; fine, she would pretend to like him, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to completely torture him out of his mind. They might think they knew Lily Evans, but only James would get to see her full potential. That was just his luck or should I say unluck? (A/N – I know that unluck is not a word, but this is my story so I can make up words if I want to.)

Lily trudged down the hallway, wondering where James was now. She decided to first check back where she had left him. She made her way down the hallway. Just as she turned the corner, she heard a groan.

Lily came upon Snape, just as he was getting up, and muttered something about Black and Potter being self absorbed gits. She quickly stunned Snape because she knew he wouldn't cooperate with her otherwise. She then put his wand back in his pocket that she had taken away from Sirius and levitated to him. She headed towards the infirmary and dropped Snape off.

When she was finished with that, she went back to searching for James. 'If I were James, where would I hide?' Lily asked herself. 'Probably in your pants,' she reminded herself.

Lily made her way back to the spot where she had collected up Snape.

(James and Sirius have just come back from Hogsmeade and entered Hogwarts through the way they left.)

James got out of the portrait hole and swayed to the side with a butterbeer in his hand. Sirius was not far behind and drunk as well. They were laughing randomly at nothing particular.

It just so happened that at this exact moment who would turn the corner but Miss Lily Evans. The trio was startled to see each other, but soon gained composure. It took James and Sirius a bit longer considering how drunk they were.

"Where were you?" Lily snapped finally.

"You would think you were my mother the way you go on," Sirius mumbled and took another swig of his butterbeer.

"I might as well be when I see the poor condition of how you live, if a person could call it living," Lily replied coolly.

"Hey, what happened to Snivelous," James said, as he realized Snape to be missing.

"I returned him to the infirmary, where he belongs after what you did to him," Lily said with disgust.

"Don't give me that; you know he deserved it," James shot back defensively.

Sirius decided it was time to interrupt, "So Evans, why were you looking for us anyway? I thought you were through with James."

Lily then remembered why she had gone after James in the first place anyway. I guess she would just have to put aside all the dislike she had for James Potter and pretend to like him, starting now.

"I wanted to apologize," Lily said and winked at James, giving him a suggestive smile.

"Geeze Evans, I thought only we were drunk," Sirius said as he watched her wink at James.

"Well you thought wrong," Lily responded as she walked up to James. Lily ran her hand down his arm until she reached his hand, taking his butterbeer and chugging the whole thing down.

"You have issues Evans; I think you need to go to the infirmary," James said. Now don't think he wasn't enjoying every moment of this, because he was.

"Better yet, get some therapy," Sirius retorted, praising himself for not being pulled in by Evans seductive actions.

Lily leaned back and laughed, "You could join me there any time you want."

"Yep, definitely therapy," James agreed.

"Lets go Evans; to the infirmary with you," Sirius said as he latched onto one of her arms while James grabbed the other.

"Let go of me," Lily demanded and then as an afterthought added, "Sirius."

"Whatever you say," Sirius said and let go. Then he turned to James, "I am just going to chill and leave you here with Evans," Sirius said and set off down the hall.

"What have you been smoking, Evans? You know that drugs are bad," James said as he turned to face Lily.

"Nothing," Lily said as she leaned herself up against the wall and looked at James.

James stared over at her. She looked amazing; her hair was flung messily over her shoulders, yet it looked beautiful. Her eyes were glistening with something he had never seen in them before: Mischief with a capital M. She had her back pushed up against the wall, with one of her legs bent and the foot pressed against the wall as well. Her hands were on her hips giving her figure…something…attitude, yes that was it, attitude. She was biting her bottom lip showing that she was somewhat bored. She had her chin out straight out with confidence. This was a new Lily Evans and James could tell.

James couldn't help himself for that one second of time; he leaned over and kissed Lily. He felt her go stiff against him. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" Lily demanded.

"Was it really that bad?" James asked, innocently.

Lily thought about it for a second. He did have soft lips; she would give him that. She paused and then responded, slowly, "I have had better, but you have nice lips." She paused and then added, "Oh yeah, here is your wand." She handed James back his wand; now she was down to two: hers and Sirius' wand.

Then Lily walked off down the hall. When she was almost at the end of the hall she turned back around and shouted back to James, "I will take you back if you want me."

"Whatever you say, Evans," James yelled and then turned and walked down the hallway the opposite way. He silently grinned to himself.

Lily continued down the hall and headed back to the library. She soon arrived and dropped down next to Eva.

"Mission accomplished?" her friends asked right away.

"Yes," Lily said and then reached over to get her things that she had left with her friends.

"You don't seem thrilled, but you don't seem thoroughly disgusted either," Chloe noted.

"Well, he does have soft lips," Lily pointed out.

Her friends gaped at her; "You were snogging James Potter."

"No, to be accurate, he was snogging me," Lily corrected.

"Oh, just so much difference," Natalie replied, sarcastically.

"Yes, there is," Lily said. "Now, can we please just do homework; I don't want to think about snogging Potter longer than I have to."

Her friends exchanged glances without Lily noticing and then they went back to homework as well.

Lily had just finished her detention with Professor Talon. Unexpectedly, the second she stepped out of the potions room, Sirius was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Evans, just the lady I was looking for," he said and offered his arm to Lily.

Lily took it, reluctantly.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Lily inquired.

"Every lovely lady needs an escort, even from detention," Sirius said.

Lily couldn't help herself; she laughed.

She could tell that Sirius Black was up to something, but what he was up to she had no idea.

"I think I can escort myself, but the thought was nice," Lily added against her own will. "When did I suddenly become lovely?" Lily then asked.

Sirius looked like he was caught off guard and stuttered for a second, "Err…umm…well…err."

Lily laughed before he could answer. "At a loss for words? That is probably a first," she sniggered.

"Hey," Sirius said, relaxing. He realized that Lily wasn't actually that bad when she lightened up, but then again why was she being nice? He had to stay on track and figure out what was going on for James. James had asked him to after all. And James had seen Lily first so even if Evans grew on him she was off limits…for the moment.

"I have one for you; why are you being nice to me?" Sirius asked as they continued to walk.

"Well…" Lily began. Excuses, excuses, there were so many to pick from, but which was the perfect one?

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Err…where are we going?" Lily asked as she realized that she had no idea where they were headed.

"You still haven't answered my question, Evans," Sirius said, putting a little edge in his voice to let her know that he meant business.

"Well I guess you don't want to have a friendly talk so I'll just be leaving," Lily said, releasing herself from Sirius' grip and taking off down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I can catch you, Evans," Sirius shouted and took off after Lily. For some unknown reason, he wasn't catching up with her and just stayed the same distance from her, while Lily was ahead, grinning to herself. You see, Lily had taken up running over the summer and was actually excellent at running. 'That will show, Black' Lily thought triumphantly to herself.

"Hey Evans, I have a deal to make," Sirius shouted as he raced after her in hot pursuit.

Lily stopped and turned to face him; this sounds interesting. "And what would that be?" Lily asked as she walked slowly towards him.

"See, I have this map of Hogwarts. It is a magically map and can show where everyone is exactly when they are there. I am willing to give you this map for five days, if you tell me why you are dating James," Sirius offered, finishing his sentence just as Lily came face to face with him.

"Two weeks," Lily wagered.

"One week," Sirius said.

"Fine," Lily said. "Where is the map?"

"It is in my dorm, now why are you dating James?" Sirius asked.

"You don't get an answer until I get the map." Lily demanded.

"Fine, but do we have a deal?" Sirius inquired.

"Yeah," Lily said and stuck out her hand to shake on it.

The two headed off towards Gryffindor Tower at a slow pace to go get the map. They had been walking in silence until Lily felt a burst of energy come on.

"Last one to your dorm has to kiss Potter," she shouted and took off.

"Evans!" Sirius shouted and took off after her. "Unfair; you got a head start!"

Lily just laughed and continued to run. With her burst of energy she was running way faster than Sirius and made it to the fat lady's portrait faster. Lily yelled the password as she raced for the door. It flung open and she ran through with Sirius only moments behind her. Lily raced up the boys' stairs and ran into the room that had Sirius, James, Remus and Peter carved into the wooden door. Lily tried to slow down, but was too late and crashed right into James.

James fell over and Lily fell on top of him. Just at that moment Sirius ran into the room, tripped over Lily and James and then landing on top of them as well. Then to top things off Remus ran out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and asked what was all the noise about.

Then Remus noticed the pile of bodies, grinned and just turned around and headed back into the bathroom.

Sirius quickly jumped up and offered Lily a hand.

"Well that was awkward," Lily said as she accepted Sirius' hand and was pulled to her feet.

James then stood up and gave them questioning looks.

"Well Black, looks like you loose," Lily said, her eyes glimmering. "Give him a nice one on the lips," Lily directed.

"What is going on?" James asked, but was cut off by Sirius kissing him on the lips.

Lily started laughing and fell on the floor; the look on James' face was priceless.

Sirius quickly pulled away and started wiping his mouth on his sleeve and making spitting noises. James just stood there, motionless and dumbfounded.

"Come on mate, was I really that bad?" Sirius joked.

"Err…why did you kiss me?" James asked, still in shock.

"Because Evans can run faster than me," Sirius said, simply and then started searching around the room for the map.

Lily looked around the boys' dorm. It had clothes thrown everywhere along with assortments of random things such as food and parchment. None of the beds were made and some of the covers were even sprawled on the floor. One of them had quite a few ink stains in random areas.

"What are you looking for?" James asked Sirius, which made Lily jump because she had completely forgotten that James and Sirius were in the room with her.

"The map," Sirius said. "Where did you put it, Jamsie?"

"In my trunk and don't call me Jamsie. Why do you need it?" James asked.

"I made a deal with Evans here," Sirius said motioning towards Lily as he went over to James trunk and started throwing things out of it and across the room in his search.

"And what deal would that be?" James asked.

"Sorry mate, this deal is off limits to you. Evans only serves the handsome," Sirius said as he finally found the map and pulled it out.

James whacked Sirius on the back of the head. "That isn't only your map you idiot! You can't just go and give it to the likes of anyone unless we all benefit from it," James pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Sirius realized. "Well Evans, looks like you are going to have to strike deals with the likes of James, Remus and Peter."

Lily thought about it for a second. She really wanted to find out about this map. Plus it would be fun to know where everyone was at every second for a whole week. She decided to bargain.

"Ok, I'll bargain," Lily agreed. "Since you are already here Potter, I guess I will just start with you; what would you like?"

"Snogging lessons, not that I need them or anything," James said, grinning.

"For how long?" Lily asked.

"A month," James said.

"No way!" Lily shouted. "I will do three days at the most."

"Come on Evans, at least give him a week," Sirius said.

"Fine you get a week," Lily said. "Deal?"

"Deal," James agreed. "One question though; since when do you listen to Sirius?"

Lily glared at James.

"Ok, ok, I will go disappear," James said and left the room.

"Ok, so where is Peter?" Lily asked, turning to Sirius who was still holding the map in his hands.

"Common room," Remus answered from the door.

"Thanks," Lily said and walked to the doorway. She stopped and turned, "Change quickly because I will be wagering with you next."

Lily went and found Peter, whom she agreed to tutor for a week in order to have the map for a week. Then Lily headed back upstairs where Remus was all changed. She agreed to help him and the other marauders play out one of their tricks during the week she had the map.

"The map is mine now," Lily said as she stuck her hand out.

"All yours for a week," Sirius said, grinning as he handed the map over. "One more thing; can I have my wand back?" Sirius asked.

Lily handed over Sirius' wand and then looked at the piece of parchment; it was blank.

"This isn't a map," Lily said.

"Oh yes it is my dear," Sirius replied slyly.

It must be in some kind of special ink Lily realized. "How do you turn it on or whatever?" Lily demanded.

"How am I to know?" Sirius asked, innocently.

"Well it is your map; you have to know how to use it. You said that I could have the map for a week Black," Lily complained.

"And you do have the map; I never said anything about telling you how to use it," Sirius pointed out.

"You…you…you…grr," Lily said and stormed out of the room, with the map. She startled James on her way out who was confused by her new found anger after she had just moments before been smiling like a clown on crack.

END OF DAY ONE 

Author's notes – so what did you think? Why don't you click that special button that says review and tell me some of your thought, even if they are completely random.

Review thanks:

Lilred-07 – Yes, it shall be interesting. I am still thinking of what shall be the opportune moment.

Miss Lady Marauder – Yay, I love being on favorites lists. Oh and I love the word toodles; it is one of the greatest words of all time! Glad that you love the story.

SirusLivesOn – No, none of them are based on any of my friends, sadly. I am not a very social person. I personally like hanging out with guys because most of the people at my school, which is an all girl's school, are boring and self-centered. Yes, I do like Eva though; she is pretty cool.

RainPoet – Yay I feel so special! That sucks about your upload thing; I hate when they get all screwed up and crappy. It really sucks. If I have time I shall read your story.

Omega-I – Yeah, I suck at vocabulary too. I added in the definition of a loo for you so I hope that helped. Don't worry; we can suck at vocab together because sucking at something is so much more fun when there is someone to suck at it with you.

I-am-Sailor-Saturn – Lol, I love writing the Lily and James fanfics. I am glad that you love. You should start writing yourself some fanfics also, because fanfiction is awesome. Anyway, the drip, drip, drip, the drip of the hoofs.

Brilover – Yeah, I know; it is just too much fun to resist. It would just be pure evilness to not have her in there.

The oh so psycho one


	6. The Estrogen of Evans

Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter than this would not be on fanfiction, you idiots.

Author's notes – I could say a lot to you, but I think I will leave it at I got the name for this chapter from my adjective name for AVP workshops, which is Estrogen Erin.

**Date chapter started: **Wednesday, April 6, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Sunday, May 22, 2005

**Date story updated: **Sunday, May 22, 2005

It's the same old story. Boy finds girl, boy loses girl, girl finds boy, boy forgets girl, boy remembers girl and girl dies in a tragic blimp accident over the orange bowl on New Year's Day.

_The Naked Gun_

Chapter 6 – The Estrogen Of Evans

Lily woke the next morning with a migraine and her back extremely sore. Then she realized that she was in Astronomy Tower and remembered she had spent the night in the Astronomy Tower. She felt a little uncomfortable and soon realized that she had gotten her period during the night and there was blood everywhere on her pants.

Wow, what a wonderful way to begin a day. Lily groaned and sat up. She vowed to herself that she would never ever again sleep on a stone floor with no blankets and no pillow. Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Then, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs so she quickly jumped up. Seconds later she heard the all too familiar voice of James Potter, "Oh my god Lily, you're bleeding. Are you all right?"

James rushed over to Lily like some protective father while Lily just went completely red in the face.

"Yeah James, I'm fine; I just have my period," she muttered while scuffing her feet together in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see," James said, going red in the face well.

"I should be going to take a shower now," Lily said just wanting to get out of there.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," James said as the two caught each other's eyes.

With the mention of yesterday, Lily got angry again. "You can tell Sirius that I will be looking for him when I am finished bathing and that he should not mess with a girl during her monthlies ever again," Lily growled and stomped out of the room.

"Woops," James said to himself and then quickly cleaned up Lily's mess with a flick of his wand.

Lily headed first to Gryffindor Tower. She headed up to the girl's dormitory and burst into it, to her friends in a huddle.

"Hey Lily, where were you last night?" they chorused and then fell into a fit of giggles.

"In the astronomy tower. Now I am going to take a shower in the prefects bathroom," Lily said trying to keep her anger under control.

"Ok well we will talk to you when you get back," Chloe said as Lily grabbed her things and left the room with a goodbye.

"I have an idea," Paige announced to the group once the door was closed.

"Continue with this idea," Eva urged.

"I say we steal Lily's clothes so she has to walk back to Gryffindor Tower in a towel and then tell James that Lily wanted to talk to him so that they conveniently meet up when she is only in a towel," Paige shared with them.

They all nodded in agreement. It was decided that Paige, Eva and Natalie would go steal Lily's clothes and then Chloe and Sophia would go find James and convince him that Lily wanted to talk. The girls left the room to play out their plan.

Paige, Eva and Natalie made their way down the hallway towards the prefect bathroom. They already knew the password since Lily let them use it whenever they wanted. They snuck into the room and stole all her clothes, while she was happily singing in the shower. The threesome quickly left, darting back up to the Gryffindor common room.

While back with Chloe and Sophia, there was some trouble. After much looking, Chloe and Sophia had finally found James in the library getting told off by Ms. Dung, the librarian who was a complete bitch.

"James dear, can we have a moment?" the two girls cooed as Ms. Dung began chanting on about how books are not to be used as wrapping paper, but should be used as reading materials for our puny, unthankful minds.

"As much as I am loving this lesson, I really do have an engagement," James told Ms. Dung and nodded towards Chloe and Sophia.

"Now listen here young man," Ms. Dung said grabbing James by the ear and dragging him to Sophia and Chloe. "Tell your 'friends' that you are busy at the moment and they will have to wait until after lunch to get their shag." Ms. Dung shook James a little and then continued, "Which by the way is completely inappropriate and if this were my school I would have all of you sleeping naked in barred rooms so that you could only look and not touch because remember, the only safe sex is no sex at all."

James mumbled something until Ms. Dung got this look on her face, let go of him and walked away.

"Works every time," Sophia said as she slipped her wand back into her pocket.

"Thanks," James said and straightened himself out. "Now what can I do for you ladies?"

"Actually we are only the messengers; what you can do for Lily is more of the question," Chloe informed him.

"And what would Lily like?" James sighed.

"She, my dear friend, would like to talk to you," Sophia said and poked him in the shoulder.

"Really?" James said, brightening up.

"Really, really," Chloe said.

"And where is the fair Lily?" James questioned.

"She is waiting in the prefects bathroom," Sophia said slowly just to enjoy the bemused look on James' face.

"Bye lover boy," Chloe said and shoved James down the hall where he soon picked up a jog.

"He seemed just a little too eager, don't you think?" Sophia commented.

"Who cares? At least he bought it," Chloe said and the two girls left in silent agreement to return to Eva, Natalie and Paige.

Lily had just finished washing. She got out of the shower, grabbing her towel and drying herself off. She walked over to the countertop where she had left her clothes, but they were no longer there.

"But I swore I put them there," Lily said aloud.

"Dawling," the mirror said and then sneezed, "your friends took your clothes."

Lily sighed; this really was not her day. She knew that the k3w was up to something, but what did stealing her clothing have to do with it? She could just conjure up her own clothes. Lily gave her self a mental pat for being so smart. Only one problem, she didn't have her wand.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed.

"Dawling, have some respect for your company," the mirror said again and went back to sneezing.

"Sorry," Lily muttered.

Lily gave up and just wrapped a large white towel around her before strolling out the door and down the hallway. She was pretty sure she wouldn't run into anyone because they should be in breakfast at the moment to the best of her knowledge. But, as you know, nothing was ever as Lily expected and it just so happened that James Potter came running around the corner at that second and ran straight into Lily, knocking her onto the ground and landing on top of her.

"Jesus," Lily gasped, having the breath knocked from her lungs by James' weight. "Potter, get the hell off me!"

"You might as well get used to this position; I prefer top," James replied cockily, but got up anyway.

James offered Lily his hand and she accepting trying to keep her towel on, to the best of her ability.

"Might I ask why you are taking a naked morning stroll?" James asked.

"No, you may not, you dimwit," Lily snapped and started walking off down the hall only to have James jog after her.

"If you walk away you are going to regret it," James warned.

Lily turned around, poking James in the chest while she demanded, "and what are you ever going to do to me? Huh? Answer me bighead!"

"Take one more step and you'll see," James sniggered. "Come on, I dare you."

Remus and Sirius were returning from breakfast when they heard James and Lily bickering.

"Wait, I hear something," Sirius said, cocking his ear down the hall.

"So do I; it is called you and me breathing," Remus said.

"No, I hear Lily and James…fighting," Sirius said, grinning.

"Oh goody, mommy! Let's stalk Lily and James," Remus squealed sarcastically.

"Shut up; this is amazing what I am getting," Sirius said, like he was decoding a message or something.

"Really, and what might that be?" Remus inquired.

"They are arguing over sexually positions; James wants top and Lily is getting angry with him," Sirius said bouncing on his feet like the toddler you see at the mall that wants a large ice cream cone.

"You are even more delusional then I thought at first glance," Remus said and dragged Sirius down the hallway.

They turned the corner and what did they see, but James clutching a white towel and Lily standing there completely naked, with her back to them of course.

"Hey Remus, full moon out tonight!" Sirius shouted and started howling like a werewolf.

"Shit, shit, oh shit," Lily shouted, snatching the towel from James, giving him a death glare in the process, and running off down the hall once she was covered.

"Sorry to interrupt your little get together with Evans," Remus sniggered.

"That girl has a really nice butt. Mind if I have her, if things don't work out?" Sirius said, whistling and still looking down the hallway where Lily had been moments before.

Lily ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and from there all the way to the girls' dormitory, ignoring the stares the whole way. She burst into her room and shut the door behind her, glaring at her friends who were on the floor in a circle.

They all burst into fits of laughter when they saw Lily's flushed cheeks and the way she was clutching the towel, like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Hey Lils," Sophia said as soon as she could breath regularly again.

"This was you guys who did this, wasn't it?" Lily said, surprised.

"Well…I guess you could put it that way, but it wasn't our fault that James was so eager to see you in the shower," Eva said and they all started laughing at again.

"Well guess what? You should have given him a bowl of popcorn and invited the school because he wasn't the only one," Lily growled.

"What?" all of the girls yelled at once.

"Remus and Sirius showed up after James took my towel from me," Lily growled and went over to her trunk to get out a shirt.

"He what," Paige yelled, now quite pissed off at James.

"Oh yeah, it was quite a show. Too bad no one taped it; we might have really won on America's Home Funniest Videos," Lily replied sarcastically.

"That boy better be running by the time I get to him," Sophia yelled and ran out of the room before anyone could stop her.

"Woops," Natalie and Chloe chorused, but then the room went silent.

"Well I am off to breakfast," Lily finally said and stomped out of the room.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea on our part," Eva commented and was returned with many nods of her friends' heads.

Sophia raced down the stairs, thinking where she was most likely to find James, Sirius and Remus. She decided to take the path to the prefects' bathroom considering the fact that the boys might still be there. Sophia quickly took off in that direction and was rewarded with the sound of James, Sirius and Remus laughing.

Sophia came up around the corner and saw the boys laughing like nothing bad had happened.

"Sophia, babe, what's up?" Sirius shouted to her as he spotted her at the end of the hall.

"Oh there is a lot that is up," Sophia growled back as she stalked towards them.

"Something wrong?" Remus questioned, cautiously.

"Did someone get your panties in a twist?" James asked innocently. "Maybe a certain Malfoy?"

"Actually, no one got my panties in a twist, but it just so happens that someone got my friend's towel in a twist…after they stole it from her," Sophia answered, hotly, glaring James down.

"Sophia, babe, if you've got it, flaunt it. That's my motto," Sirius coed and was answered with a slap.

"There, I shall flaunt my hand," Sophia growled and continued to glare at James. "I think you boys have some explaining to do. Oh and Sirius, I'm free on Saturdays if you want to continue this outside. I'm sure we will have a fine date," Sophia said sarcastically.

Sophia then grabbed James' and Sirius's ears, dragging them down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower, with Remus at her heals like an obedient dog.

Lily slumped down the stairs and into the common room where a first year ran up to her.

"I am sorry to bo-bo-bother you," the kid stuttered, "but my friend and I were wondering if you could give us a hand with our charms."

Lily, happy to have something to distract her with, nodded her acceptance and followed the shy first year over to a table where another girl with brown hair in a ponytail sat.

Lily helped the two girls with their homework and just as she finished, was shaken by a disruption in the portrait hole. Lily looked up and met Sophia's eyes as Sophia dropped James and Sirius, who were whimpering like puppies. Remus was close behind.

Sophia motioned for Lily to come over. Lily walked over to Sophia and her pile of boys. A small crowd of onlookers had now gathered.

"We had a wonderful talk, which resulted in James, Remus and Sirius needing to say something to you," Sophia said and nodded towards the boys.

"You have a nice ass," Sirius yelled, grinning.

"Sirius!" Sophia yelled and glared at the boy who immediately sunk back. "What would you boys really like to say?" she asked, gathering herself.

"We are deeply sorry for our wrong doings," Remus said first.

"You can go Remus if Lily finds your apology up to expectations," Sophia answered, lightly.

Lily laughed; she couldn't help it. Sophia had dragged these three boys up here and had them sitting here with, metaphorically speaking, their tales between their legs. "Yes, it was quite good," Lily said once she had collected her composure.

"Who will be next then? Well speak you pig-headed gits," Sophia growled as they continued to huddle in silence.

"I am sorry that my wandering eyes and flowing hormones needed an outlet at the exact moment that your towel was taken by little Jamsie here," Sirius said, grinning sheepishly.

The response was so like Sirius that she couldn't help, but let him go. Sirius quickly ran up into the boys' dormitory screaming, "I AM ALIVE AND FREE, ALIVE AND FREE!"

"Well James, that leaves you, the cause of this destructive humiliation," Sophia said and then ended with, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, first of all you are not my mother," James said, looking at Sophia and gaining confidence with each word. "I am not sorry about what I did since I did warn Lily that I was going to do it. I am not hormonally challenged, which could explain why I enjoyed the view so much. Also, at the moment I am extremely hungry and think I will be off to breakfast," James said and almost walked away.

"Potter," Lily screeched, no longer laughing. James had no right to do that.

"Why yes Lily dear?" James asked.

"I think it is time we had a private talk of our own," and with that Lily grabbed James' arm with a lot more strength then she thought she had in her and dragged him out the door and down the stairs.

Author's notes – Well, I had a lovely weekend at Spring Gathering. I met this girl named Frankie and we had an awesome time sniffing sticks that smelled like watermelon.

Review Thanks:

Greengrl – Aww thanks so much. I am glad you love the story and I am terribly sorry that I have taken forever to finally update.

HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle – Sigh, I would have to agree with you there. American Idiot is an amazing song.

IamSiriusgrl – I am glad that you like it. I decided it was time to give people some comic relief when I started writing it.

Brilover – Hmm, maybe she will. I shall have to sleep on it because at this moment I am in utter ecstasy from my lovely weekend.

Omega-I – Sirius is quite a devious one so outsmarting people is completely his nature. I am thinking of some way for Lily to get the password from them. I shall go and scheme now.

SirusLivesOn – It is a shame, but now some of them have finally left the dark side and become nice, which is pretty cool. But there are still some annoying people out there who shall hopefully realize the wrong doing of their ways sooner or later. I am very glad you liked the chapter.

Flame Of Desire – Thanks! Your review totally made my day! Have some hugs.

The oh so psycho one


	7. Randy Remus

Disclaimer – Lies are lies and saying I owned Harry Potter would definitely be a lie.

Author's notes – hey look, it's me!

**Date chapter started: **Sunday, May 29, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Wednesday, August 31, 2005

**Date story updated: **Thursday, September 1, 2005

"Nowhere, Now here."

Todd Biers, my poetry teacher

-------------------------------

Chapter 6 – Randy Remus

Lily continued to drag James until they arrived outside by the lake. The whole time this was happening, the words I love Potter began to appear across Lily's chest. When they finally stopped by a tree, Lily was still fuming more than ever. James grinned cheekily at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily scowled.

"Well, I really like your shirt. How much did it cost to have one custom made? I think I might get one myself," James sniggered.

Lily looked down at her shirt and clumsily read the message. When she had deciphered what it said she looked up at James and bit her lip to stop herself from crying; she, Lily Evans, would never let James Potter watch her cry because of his torments. Crying was for before you fall asleep when no one is listening or for bathroom stalls during lunch, not under beautiful trees by a lake while you are being harassed by James Potter. "Go," Lily managed to sputter out.

James looked taken aback, not catching on to how Lily was feeling. Confused, he teased, "I thought we were going to have a civilized conversation dear?"

"Leave," Lily said, pausing, "now."

"But really, this couldn't quite be called a talk; I mean I have orgasms longer than this," James continued to tease.

"Which part did you now understand? The go or leave now?" Lily shouted into his face, poking his shoulder to emphasize each word.

"Ok, I'm going," James said shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

The second Lily thought he could no longer see her, she slumped against a tree and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears silently fall and slip down her arm to collect at the bottom of her elbow only to fall to the ground and be absorbed into a dark world.

James, when he was almost far enough to no longer see Lily, turned back to look at her. Lily was slumped against the tree, her shoulders shaking with gentle sobs.

All of the sudden, Lily stopped and stared up at the sky and let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream James had ever heard in his whole life. Caught by sudden surprise, James took off at top speed towards the castle.

-----------------

When James arrived at the common room, things had calmed down a bit, but there were still many people watching as he blasted through the portrait hole and ran up the boys' dormitory staircase with Lily nowhere to be found. James ran straight into his room and slammed the door behind him, slumping down to the floor, panting.

"Shit, shit, shit," James muttered.

Sirius, Peter and Remus looked over and gave James puzzled looks.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Woman troubles, mate?"

"Erm…you could say that," James said as his breathing returned to normal.

"That means time for girl talk," Sirius squealed and bounced on the bed earned himself a thud as he hit the top of the bed.

"Padfoot," James began, pausing, and then adding, "not now."

Remus had been quiet the whole time and observing the expression on James' face. "He's afraid," Remus said all of the sudden.

"I am not," James said all-too-quickly.

"Ooh did the big scary Lily get you?" Sirius teased.

"We were down by the lake and she let out the hugest fucking scream I have ever heard," James confessed.

"Let me guess, you took off like the devil itself was after you," Remus finished.

James nodded, still horrorstricken.

---------------

Lily, when she was finished, stood back up since classes were going to start in five minutes. Lily headed back to the castle and arrived at Gryffindor castle just as classes were about to begin. Her friends were nowhere in sight, which surprisingly helped Lily calmed down. She felt guilty for the fact of being relieved, but for the last day all her mates had done was cause trouble, trouble where Lily ended up with the short end of the stick.

Lily stumbled up to her bedroom and gathered up her belongings and then off she headed to her first class. She arrived a whopping fifteen minutes late and was welcomed with minus ten points Gryffindor and a stern look from the teacher. Just to Lily's luck, the only seat left was next to Sirius Black, who was next to James Potter.

Lily growled but made her way over to the seat. She noticed that as she sat down, Sirius and James seemed to shrink away. She decided to have a little fun in her already ruined day so she barred her teeth at the two boys and was rewarded with the slightest of whimpers.

Sirius scooted his chair over and clutched James' arm for safety. "The she-devil is after me," Sirius whispered to James.

"Actually she's after the both of you," Lily whispered to Sirius, with a smug grin drawn across her face and laughter dancing in her eyes.

Class continued mostly the same with Sirius and James trying to meet Lily's every demand as to not have her scare them again. Lily found it quite satisfying to have two slaves at the tips of her fingers.

When class finally finished, James and Sirius were the first people out the door. Lily giggled to herself as she gathering all her books together, feeling some of her horrible start to a day lifting away nicely. Except at that moment, Lily's friends decided it was the opportune moment to have a little chat, which frankly was not what Lily wanted.

"Hey Lils," Eva said as her friends moved in for the kill.

"Look, we are really sorry about what we did," Paige pleated as Lily started to ignore them.

"And it won't ever happen again," Natalie started, then added, "for a whole three days."

Lily just kept on walking as they trailed behind her, trying to make up for what they had done. By the time they made it to their next class, Lily was ready to strangle her friends. "Will you please shut up," Lily growled at them and they all stopped talking at once.

Lily went and sat next to Alice, one of her fellow Gryffindor, who was practicing her charms.

"Hello Lily," Alice said as Lily sat down. "What brings you over here. I thought you would be sitting with the k3w or maybe even James Potter," Alice said it in a friendly way so Lily didn't feel threatened or anything. Although, Lily didn't know that Alice was a little angry because she thought that Lily had changed and wanted to be more popular so that was why she was dating James Potter.

Alice had always liked Frank Longbottom and the Marauders had never been very nice to Frank so Alice had never been very fond James and his friends.

"They all played a sick joke on me so I'm going solo for awhile," Lily said, without leaving any details.

"Oh," Alice responded. "May I ask what they did?"

"No," Lily said, not really in the mood to have her privacy invaded.

Alice and Lily stopped talking after that for the rest of the class except for when they had to work as partners for the charms work during the last twenty minutes of class. Once class had finished Lily turned to Alice.

"Thanks for not digging into my privacy Alice. It was nice being your partner," and then Lily left without saying goodbye or anything else.

-----------------------------

By lunchtime, Lily had finally forgiven all her friends, but not James. James and Sirius had gotten over being scared of Lily. Sophia was sitting with Lucious Malfoy and his friends, feeding him lies about her no longer being friends with the k3w. Lily, Eva, and Natalie were all eating together. Chloe was eating with Remus a couple seats down. Paige was with the boy from the library practically knocking him out with her boobs, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We are really sorry, Lils," Eva and Natalie said for about the sixth time since lunch had started.

Lily laughed, "You guys I got the point the first fifty times you apologized."

"Just as long as you know we are really, really, really sorry," Eva said and gave Lily a side hug.

"Yes, I am fine and I know you and the rest of the k3w are really sorry," Lily said.

They all continued to talk, but Natalie went silent as I shadow came up behind Lily and someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Pot-James," Lily said, reminding herself that she was supposed to pretend she liked him.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said from behind Lily.

Lily turned around and came face to face with Sirius. "Black, what the hell are you doing tapping me on the shoulder?" she growled.

"I have a proposition having to do with the little present I gave you yesterday," Sirius said, bending down and whispering in Lily's ear.

"Do you really think you want to bring that subject up around me," Lily said, her eyes flashing.

"Well this really could come to your benefit, but if you don't want to wager I will be off then," Sirius said and started to turn.

"Fine you have five minutes to convince me this is worthwhile," Lily said, caving in with curiosity.

"Privately please," Sirius said and motioned towards the way out of the great hall.

Lily got up and walked out of the great hall at Sirius' heels. They turned down the corridor and came to a broom closet that Sirius opened and pulled Lily in after him.

"Why are we in a broom closet, Black?" Lily questioned. She realized that five years ago you wouldn't have been able to give her enough galleons for her to spend time in a broom closet with Sirius Black.

"We need to make sure that we are not disturbed because it has to do with the map and why you are dating James," Sirius replied easing her into the bargain. "As you remember you cannot work the map yet and I will not tell you yet especially because you have not held up your half of the bargain yet, which was to tell me why you are dating James.

Lily listened to what he had to say, "So what you are saying is you would like me to tell you why I am dating James and then you would like me to strike a deal with you so that I can use the map."

"Precisely," Sirius said.

"Ok, I'll tell you why I am dating James, which will hold up my side of the first bargain, but only if you promise to not say a word to anyone about it and I mean no one. If I find out you told anyway, you will have hell to pay for it," Lilt threatened.

"Deal," Sirius agreed and they shook on it.

"Ok so you know how James has always teased me since my first year at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"He hasn't teased you. He was only being playful," Sirius argued.

"Sirius do you want me to tell you or not?" Lily questioned impatiently.

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

"Ok, then no interrupting," Lily said and continued on with the story. "James would always tease me so this year on the train to school, the k3w and I came up with an idea. We decided it was time to deflate the egos of a whole bunch of guys. Well James being one of the biggest headed gits out there was put on the list. James having been so keen on me these past years made the k3w decide that I would be the one to get him. So I am dating James for three weeks and then I am supposed to break up with him and see how much he likes it," Lily finished.

Sirius was quite for a moment and pondering. "Ok so you are a bloody bitch," Sirius confirmed.

"You wanted the truth Black, so I gave it to you and you promised not to tell James," Lily growled back, not enjoying being called a bitch.

"Ok, ok. That's fair even if I don't like what you are telling me," Sirius agreed, calming down a bit and both of them could feel some of the tension from over the years fade away a bit.

"So, about me learning how to use the map. What are you going to want for that?" Lily asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the fact that Sirius and she were bonding.

"Now that I have heard your story, I want you to break up with James. Please don't put him through dating you for three weeks only to get broken up with," Sirius pleaded and then paused.

"Bla-Sirius, I can't. I made a deal with the k3w that I would do this. You have to understand that," Lily said. "Plus I haven't exactly been shown any reason why I would not want to hurt James yet."

"Lily, he is a lot better than you think. I am begging you to not put him through this. And if you are going to put him through this, at least tell him what you are doing so he won't get his hopes up. He actually likes you Lily, even if you can't understand that," Sirius continued to beg.

"But that would ruin the whole thing if I told him. What would be the point then?" Lily argued.

"Lily, if you hurt him I will get you back ten times worse. I am being kind right now and giving you a chance to reconsider this. I want you to think over everything I have just said and make a decision and then bring your answer to me, but trust me, if you hurt him I will get you back," Sirius said with a lot of force, ruining the small bond him and Lily had made for a second.

"You work the map by tapping it with your wand and saying I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow night after dinner at the Three Broomsticks. I will be waiting for your decision then," Sirius said then gave Lily a tiny, gentle kiss on the cheek and was out of the closet before she could say goodbye.

Lily was left to take in everything Sirius had just said.

----------------------

(Let's go back a few minutes and see what James is up to)

James had just finished pestering Sirius to go find out why Lily was dating him. Sirius got up and walked over to Lily and some of her friends. James was so anxious to find out, that he couldn't even eat, which was quite unusual for him. James watched as Lily exited the hall behind Sirius and they went to the left.

James decided that he couldn't wait to have Sirius rely the message onto him so he silently followed the pair down the hallway. James watched as Sirius pulled Lily into one of the broom closets along the hall. He felt a pang of jealousy that Lily would have never let him pull her into a broom closet and especially after the prank he had pulled on her with Sirius' help, he had diminished any chance he would ever have to spend time in a broom closet with Lily Evans.

James slowly crept down the hallway making sure that Lily and Sirius would not hear him approaching. When he finally made it to the closet door, he bent his head up to the door so that his ear was right next to the keyhole. James began to listen in on the conversation.

"Ok, then no interrupting," James heard Lily say to Sirius and then continue. "James would always tease me so this year on the train to school, the k3w and I came up with an idea. We decided it was time to deflate the egos of a whole bunch of guys. Well James being one of the biggest headed gits out there was put on the list. James having been so keen on me these past years made the k3w decide that I would be the one to get him. So I am dating James for three weeks and then I am supposed to break up with him and see how much he likes it," Lily finished.

James felt like he had been stabbed. He stood up and walked off down the hall like a zombie. He had really thought that Lily might have actually had a little bit of affection for him. Now he realized it was all just a game to her. A game where he was the laughing object. This was heartless, even for Lily Evans. He was so astonished he almost headed to the infirmary to get his ears checked, but instead he headed off to bed.

When James finally made it to his dormitory he sat on his bed and would not let himself cry. Real men don't cry he told himself over and over again. Eventually he just lay down on his pillow and let one small tear run down his cheek. That's Lily Evans for you. He had always known that green-eyed girl would be a heartbreaker. He just never thought his heart was weak enough to be broken.

"Never again," James whispered to himself and drifted off into restless sleep.

---------------------------

(Now back to the great hall where Chloe is)

Chloe was sitting next to Remus, while they both ate and Remus conversed with Peter. Chloe wished that Remus would just ask her out because she was too shy to ask him out herself.

"Remus, I'm going to go chat with the k3w," Chloe said and waved goodbye to Peter and Remus, walking over to where Eva and Natalie sat talking.

Chloe sat down where Lily had been sitting moments before and began to complain to her friends. "Eva, he treats me like I'm just another guy," Chloe pouted.

"But Chloe, have you seen the way he looks at you," Paige put in.

"So what? Paige, has a boy ever asked you out because he looked at you?" Chloe asked.

"Well no," Paige realized.

"All he likes to do is talk to me. He won't even hold my hand," Chloe continued.

"Yeah, I say your hands brush against each other yesterday and Remus turned red in the face and wouldn't talk for the rest of class," Eva agreed.

The three girls sat silently for a moment in thought until Paige broke the silence. "I have figured it out," Paige said, grinning from ear to ear.

Eva and Chloe leaned in from across the table and whispered, "What is it?"

"Well, one time when I was eaves dropping on my older sister from my dad's side who is a pureblood, I heard her talking about this potion called a randy potion. She said she found the ingredients for it in the restricted section. A randy potion sounds like just the ticket for Remus," Paige said.

Eva and Chloe nodded in agreement. "This is going to be excellent," Eva said.

The three girls got up and headed off to the library. When they got there, Ms. Dung was putting some books on the shelves.

"Let me handle this," Chloe said.

Chloe walked up to Ms. Dung and tapped her on the shoulder. The librarian turned around to face Chloe and said, "May I help you dear?"

"Hello, Ms. Dung, I was wondering if I could take out a book for Professor Talon. You see, my friend Lily Evans is having detention with him, but she got sick today so I told her I would do it for instead. Professor Talon needed a book from the restricted section and he sent me to get it with a note," Chloe said. Behind her, she pulled out a piece of paper and waved her wand over it without Ms. Dung seeing it.

"May I see the note please?" Ms. Dung said impatiently.

"Yes," Chloe said and handed Ms. Dung the piece of paper.

Ms. Dung, I am sending you a student to pick up the book Flower of Seduction by Mr. Ralph Rooney from the restricted section. It would be so kind if you could send the student back with the book to me. Signed: Professor Talon

"Very well then, follow me," Ms. Dung said and ushered Chloe to the restricted section.

They walked down isle after isle until Ms. Dung stopped and ran her finger down the spines of the books, stopping when she came to Flower of Seduction.

"Here you are," Ms. Dung said and handed Chloe a book with a picture of hearts on it that kept popping.

They headed back into the main room and Chloe went off with Eva and Paige. The sung Stop In The Name of Love all the way back to Gryffindor Tower and then made their way up to Eva's dormitory. They all sat down in the middle of the room and flipped to the index. Paige searched down the page until she came upon the words that read, "Randy potion, page 512."

Paige flipped to page five and began to read the ingredients aloud, "Fill the cauldron with pumpkin juice to the halfway point and add in the tail of a rattle snake. From there, you stir it twenty-five times to the right with a wooden spoon and then the skin of a warthog. You then stir it twenty-five more times to the right and add in seven petals of a white rose. Your potion should turn to a cream color and you should stir it five more times to the left, turning it a light pink color. You then add a stick of cinnamon and drink. The result is randiness for up to three days. Instant results are guaranteed. You can turn potion into anything from chocolates to a milk shake. Potion suggested only for human consumption"

"Let's get started," Chloe said, getting giggly.

Eva waved her wand and a cauldron, all the ingredients and a wooden spoon appeared between them. "So does Remus prefer chocolates or a milk shake?" Eva questioned with a sly grin on her face.

The girls all laughed and Paige began to pour in the pumpkin juice, handing Chloe the wooden spoon.

"Ok, Eva you put in the tail of a rattle snake and Chloe you stir it twenty-five times to the right," Paige instructed.

When they were finished with that, Paige continued to read, "Put in the skin of a warthog and stir it twenty-five more times to the right."

When Chloe was finished stirring it the second time, Paige added in the seven white rose petals and watched the potion turn to a cream color. "Ok Chloe, stir it five times to the left."

Chloe squealed with excitement, as the potion turned to a light pink like the book said it would.

"Eva, put in the stick of cinnamon and then we are ready to go!" Paige exclaimed.

Eva added in the stick of cinnamon and the potion bubbled for a couple seconds, they settled into a creamy, light pink mixture.

"So chocolates or a milkshake?" Eva asked Chloe.

"Chocolates," Chloe said.

Eva waved her wand and everything from their experiment disappeared leaving a box of chocolates behind. Chloe picked up the box and skipped out of the room, going to find Remus.

Eva saluted as Chloe left, "Good luck with randy Remus ol' pal."

Chloe made her way down to the common room where Remus was sitting alone on the couch, writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Remus," Chloe said and plopped down next to him.

"Hey Chloe," Remus said and sat down his paper.

"I got you some chocolates," Chloe said and beamed at him.

"Thanks Chloe," Remus said kind of confused.

"You're Welcome," Chloe said and then stood up, going to leave. "Tell me what you think of them when you try them."

Chloe started heading back to Eva's room while Remus opened up the box and popped the chocolate into his mouth. It began to melt the second it touched his tongue and he savored the creamy flavor. Suddenly he realized how much he really wanted to kiss Chloe.

"Hey Chloe wait," Remus shouted just as Chloe made it to the girls' dormitory stairs.

Remus made his way over to Chloe and pulled her up close to him. "I forgot to give you a present in return," Remus said and pulled Chloe into a kiss, the whole time drawing circles with his fingers on the small of her back.

"Kinky," Remus whispered under his breath, as they pulled apart.

-----------------------

Author's notes – Let's see what is new with me. I met this really hot guy named Owen and I was like damn boy you are sexy. Then I got my heartbroken by this dickhead named Steve S. Haynes. The I told this Steve kid to never ever fucking speak to me again so that was all good, but now two months later I decided I would speak to him, but I cannot get that stupid fuck out of my mind and I HATE HIS GUTS! Yeah and then I saw my childhood sweetheart at a party last week so that was all crazy and I learned some stuff about him and I swear to god that kid is like my soul mate. So life has been crazy for me and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update.

Since review thanks are no longer allowed (which is so dumb by the way) I cannot thank any of you lovely ones

-The oh so psycho one


	8. I hate you, you hate me

Disclaimer – I would be an excellent liar if I said I owned Harry Potter

Author's notes – first of all Steve S. Haynes is indescribable. Second of all, I bought a horse and her name is Annie. Her show name is Never Forever. She is a chestnut quarter horse mare. Third of all I have a new kitten. His name is Mufasa and he is jet black. Last of all, you have my deepest apologies for taking forever to update.

I'm also going to start doing this thing where I leave clips from the chapter before so that is shall refresh your memory of what happened before.

**Date chapter started: **Sunday, October 16, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Saturday, December 17, 2005

**Date chapter updated: **Saturday, December 17, 2005

"Wait, when did it happen again?"

Gerni

-----------------------

"_Hey Chloe wait," Remus shouted just as Chloe made it to the girls' dormitory stairs._

_Remus made his way over to Chloe and pulled her up close to him. "I forgot to give you a present in return," Remus said and pulled Chloe into a kiss, the whole time drawing circles with his fingers on the small of her back._

"_Kinky," Remus whispered under his breath, as they pulled apart._

Chapter 8 – I hate you, you hate me

"That was lovely and I have to…you know...umm...get back to my friends… because they are probably wondering…erm…where I am. So let's try this again sometime," Chloe mumbled, playing with her hands nervously. She started to go, without turning around, and tripped over a chair in the room, falling to the floor. She quickly jumped back up and ran back up to her dormitory where Eva and Paige were waiting for all the details.

Chloe scrambled into the room and dropped to the floor in giggles. Eva and Paige were sitting on the bed flipping through magazines, until they peered over at Chloe laughing on the floor.

"Care to share the gory details?" Eva asked as she joined Chloe on the floor.

Paige was right behind her, "Speak. Now."

"It worked," Chloe got out as she calmed down from giddy excitement. "Everything worked. It was wonderful. It was beautiful. I cannot believe it. Pinch me. Am I dreaming?"

Eva and Paige pinched Chloe and were rewarded with Chloe rubbing her arm, "Ouchie. I didn't mean for you to actually do it. Oh what am I talking about? Thank you guys!" Chloe yelled and pulled Eva and Paige into a death-gripping hug.

"You're welcome," Paige said.

"Yeah, if you don't cut off our oxygen and kill us first," Eva said.

"Oops sorry. I guess I am just so excited. It was an amazing kiss," and that was what continued to go on for the next hour with Chloe, Eva and Paige.

-----------------------

(Back a couple minutes to see what Remus is up to.)

Remus watched as Chloe darted back up to her dormitory. He had only had one taste and now he knew he wanted more, much more. His whole body was screaming for her. He had never really been a boy very keen on sex but suddenly that was all he wanted. He bit his finger to make sure that everything was ok. Everything was normal so he decided that this was probably some sort of late puberty issue he was experiencing. He hadn't seen Sirius around lately so he decided he'd go get James' opinion.

Remus had seen James pass through the common room about a half an hour ago and head up to the dormitory. Remus made his was up the all too familiar stairway to his dormitory. The door was closed when he go to it and there was no sound coming from the room. Remus pushed the door open lightly and peered around the door. The lights were out and he saw James' limp figure lying on his bed. Remus made his way over to James and heard the soft breaths of a sleeping person.

Remus was going to turn, but then he noticed something he had never seen, a small streak down James' face. It could not be a tear. James did not cry, but as Remus looking closer he knew that it was definitely a tear and that was that. Something had happened since lunch. Remus knew, but he didn't know what. He decided to go in search of Sirius.

Remus didn't have to look far; he found Sirius stuffing more ice cream than he had ever seen into his mouth. Sirius looked sullen and upset. He just continued to relentlessly shove food into his mouth without even saying hello to Remus when he sat down.

"Sirius, about James," Remus began.

"Stop talking right now," Sirius said, looking even worse than before.

Remus ignored Sirius' comment, "I found him, asleep, in the middle of the day. That is not like James. To top that off, I found a tear on his cheek." Remus paused them yelled, "A damn tear, Sirius! James does not cry!"

Sirius cringed and stopped eating, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What did you do Sirius?" Remus asked.

"He knows. Oh-my-god he knows, Remus. He fucking knows. Oh shit," Sirius continued to moan.

"He knows what? Tell me Sirius," Remus demanded.

"Holy shit! I cannot believe this," Sirius continued to mumble.

Remus grabbed Sirius' head and put a hand over his mouth to shut him up, "You tell me right now what is going on."

And then it all came out in one quick breath, "Lily is playing James."

"She's cheating on him? Lily wouldn't do that," Remus replied right away.

"No, she is toying with him and then she is going to break his heart. He knows about it. He is devastated. I know it. This is my entire fault. Goddamnit," Sirius continued to go on.

"Shut up Sirius. Tell me it all from the beginning," Remus replied and Sirius took a deep breath and began.

"It all began on the train ride. Lily and her friends decided to play this game where they date prats and then break their hearts. Well Lily got assigned to James and now she is pretending to like him for three weeks and be all lovely dovey and then bam; she is going to dump him and break his heart," Sirius finished and then looked at Remus, "We need a plan."

"And that would be…" Remus said, gesturing for Sirius to continue.

They sat in silence for about three seconds until Sirius shouted, "I've got it." So they had a plan, now all the needed was for James to play it out with them because that was the only way then could make it work.

-----------------

(Back to Lily after she has had her conversation with Sirius.)

Lily wandered the hall absentmindedly for a while until she decided to just go back to her dormitory because her scramble of thoughts wasn't getting anywhere. Then again if in the last hour you had just learned how to operate a secret map, told your boyfriend's best friend that you were going to break your boyfriend's heart, had an argument with that same friend and then been kissed by him, even if it was only on the cheek, then you would be going crazy too.

Lily trudged up to Gryffindor tower and made her way through the portrait of the fat lady. Lily passed through the common room and headed straight to the girls' dormitories. She made her way up the stairs and to her room. She found Chloe talking and talking, on and on, with Paige and Eva sitting on the floor across from her, trying to look as interested as possible.

"What's going on?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I kissed Remus!" Chloe shouted on top of her lungs.

"One-hundred fifty one," Paige said.

"One-hundred fifty one what?" Lily asked.

"That was the one-hundred and fifty first time Chloe said that she kissed Remus," Eva answered blandly.

"That's because he did kiss me," Chloe said beaming.

"One-hundred fifty two," Paige said and went back to playing with the rug.

"Guys I would love to talk about Remus and numbers and kissing, but I have a huge problem on my hands and I feel like crap," Lily said, raising her hand to her forehead as a headache began to come on.

"Oh honey," Paige said as she got up and guided Lily to her bed.

Chloe stopped talking and stood up, as well as Eva. Eva got some Advil off the bedside table and handed it to Lily as Chloe fetched a glass of water.

"Tell us what happened," Eva said as Lily swallowed the pills.

Lily began from the beginning, starting with her leaving the great hall to talk to Sirius. She spilled the beans on how she had told him all about the plan and that he wanted her to break it off with James to save him from the pain. When Lily had finally finished spitting out the awful tale, she muttered, "I feel like suck a dumb bitch. This isn't the real me, is it? I don't really break hearts and talk with Sirius Black in broom closets? I am going insane. What am I going to do? Just tell me and I'll do it. Someone needs to fix everything; I've made a complete mess out of it."

"Honey, just calm down," Paige soothed.

"It's all right Lils," Eva encouraged.

"I'm so sorry darling. We'll help you sort it out," Chloe comforted as well.

"Guys, I know he is mean, but I still feel absolutely awful about what I am doing. Should I break up with him?" Lily asked.

Her friends went silent for they were all pondering the matter; was a bit of humor really worth the suffering of another person? Did they really have the heart to tell Lily to go screw James Potter because he deserved to land in the crapper? Despite the fact that he had all made them cry and upset out of their mind from petty comments and actions, they didn't want to hurt him.

"I think you should follow Sirius' advice," Chloe finally said.

"I agree," whispered Eva

"What they said," Paige agreed as Lily looked to her for her opinion.

"How should I do it?" Lily asked.

"I say learn how to do it from the master, in other words the one and only Sirius Black," Paige suggested.

"Go find him," Eva began.

"He knows James the best," Chloe added.

"Thanks guys," Lily said as she wiped away the tears she had begun to cry without even realizing it.

Lily hugged them and then left the room. She walked down the stairs and found herself in the common room. She figured the most sensible place to find Sirius would be his room and so she made her way to the boys' dormitories. Lily came to the room she knew belonged to the infamous marauders and she opened the door, becoming enveloped in darkness. She lightly dimmed on the lights to fill the room with a faint glow. The room appeared to be empty and she almost left until she noticed someone stir on one of the beds. He had messy black hair and was lying in the bed she remembered to have belonged to James.

Lily quietly closed the door behind her, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping boy. She crept over to his bed and lowered herself to the floor. Sure enough, it was James and he was sleeping in the middle of the day. Lily sat there in silence for a few moments, but just as she decided she should leave, the door flung open and the lights were switched on.

"Jamsie! We have this excellent," Sirius shouted, but stopped mid-sentence as he noticed James on the bed and Lily kneeling besides him.

James stirred and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Lily. Then, to top it all off, an owl flew in the cracked window and, making himself comfortable on one of the three beds, took a nice bathroom break.

"Evans," James snarled at Lily, "How nice of you to pay me a visit."

Then it all hit Lily at once; James knew about the plan, otherwise she would not have been referred to as Evans. Sirius must have told him even though he promised not to. Why did she even think to trust that lying pile of rat scum?

"Sirius you dickweed! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Lily screamed, jumping to her feet. She shoved past Sirius with the most force she could muster and ran down the hall screaming in agitation.

There was silence for a good minute and then James jumped right to it, "You weren't planning on telling me, were you Padfoot? You were just going to let me rot in hell and fall madly in love with that girl, weren't you? Just goes to show how much our friendship really means. You'd rather make bargains about the likes of me with my enemies." With that, James had jumped up, punched Sirius in the face and jogged out of the room, fuming with anger.

"Goddamnit!" Sirius yelled, grapping is nose.

"Siri-" Remus began.

"What? Do you hate me too now?" Sirius snapped.

"No, now just shut up you twit and get a hold on yourself. We need to figure out what to do next," Remus said.

-------------------

Author's Notes – Sorry about the fact that this was such a short chapter, I would have made it longer, but I figured you wouldn't want to wait another month for me to finally update and I figured this was good ending point for the chapter. I hope you liked it lots and I am so, so, so, so sorry about taking forever and ever to update

-The oh so psycho one


	9. Consequences and a little bit more

Disclaimer – I do not own one bit of this

Author's notes – Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I am going to try and make my chapters a bit shorter in the hope that I might update faster.

**Date chapter started: **Friday, January 6, 2006

**Date chapter ended: **Monday, April 17, 2006

**Date chapter updated:** Monday, April 17, 2006

_Humor is just another defense against the universe_

_Mel Brooks_

----------------------

"_Goddamnit!" Sirius yelled grapping is nose._

"_Siri-" Remus began._

"_What? Do you hate me too now?" Sirius snapped._

"_No, now just shut up you twit and get a hold on yourself. We need to figure out what to do next," Remus said._

Chapter 9 – Consequences and a little bit more

"Yeah that's easy for you to say," Sirius groaned and flopped himself onto his bed, landing on the owl droppings. "Fuck," he exclaimed realizing what he had just done.

"Look Sirius we need to fix this shit," Remus said and Sirius glared at him. "No pun intended, I swear," Remus said as he realized why Sirius was glaring.

"And what would this amazing thing we do to fix all of this be?" Sirius said and reached for the parchment on the owl's leg.

"I don't know," Remus paused. "Who's it for?"

"None of us; it's addressed to Chloe," Sirius said as he read the name.

"Why is it in our room then?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea, but why don't you go deliver it to her. You're relationship seems to be blossoming," Sirius replying gloomily.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Remus said turning to leave.

"I'm not a child," Sirius retorted.

"Then stop acting like one," Remus replied in an all-too-cliché moment.

Remus left the room and made his way with the parchment and the owl down to the common room. Once he got there he noticed many people looking startled, still, from what was probably the disruption Lily and James had made only a few minutes before. Remus went to the girl's staircase and called up to Chloe.

Within only a few moments Chloe had appeared with Natalie and Paige right behind her.

"Hi Remus," she said, waving shyly.

"This owl addressed to you flew into our dorm. That and I thought I just might mention to you guys that Lily is freaking out right now and you might want to go look for her. I have my hands full with Sirius and James," Remus told her. Remus released the owl and it flew to Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe relieved the bird of his parchment, opening it and skimming the page with her eyes. It read:

_Sweetheart,_

_I'm really sorry to be the one telling you this, but your father just got a promotion at work. This is excellent news for all of, but it does require for you to come home for two weeks. He now is going to oversee all work in an American factory in California. We are going to be moving to the United States, Chloe, and we need you here for the move and to settle in with us. Jordan is coming home from college as well to help us move. I'm sorry about the suddenness of this Chloe. I have already talked to the headmaster and we will be moving in a week. We just found out yesterday. Dumbledore will tell you all about transportation for your departure. I love you so much sweetheart and can't wait to see you again._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

And then, Chloe fainted.

-------------------------

After Lily ran out of the common room, she just started charging in one direction, absentmindedly headed towards the outside. James on the other hand had exited the common room and was heading towards the kitchen. Lily made her way to the lake and began to run laps around it. She ran and ran until sweat was pouring down her face and she was panting up a storm. She pulled off her hoodie and continued to run in her t-shirt, throwing her hoodie by the tree. She ran for about an hour until her muscles couldn't take it any longer and she collapsed a few feet from her stranded hoodie.

Lily just sat there looking at the lake, anger fuming off of her. Oh boy was she going to get Sirius, she was going to get him so bad.

------------------

James entered into the kitchen with a look of despair too devastating to hide. The second the house elves saw the look on his face, they scurried to any hiding place they could find and peered at him from behind corners. Finally one of the newer elves, Pernie, came out.

"M-Mr. Po-potter sir, how may-may I hel-hel-help you sir?" Pernie stuttered out.

"Can I have some ice cream please?" James said, mustering up a smile for the elf's sake.

"Yes-es sir. Wha-at kind wou-would you l-like?" Pernie questioned.

"Vanilla is fine, thanks," James said and sat down.

Pernie left and returned seconds later. All the other elves had disappeared and gone back to work. Just Pernie and James stood in the small alcove that contained the table James was sitting at.

Pernie had calmed down and finally lost his stutter. He handed James the ice cream and said, "Mr. Potter sir, I was wonder if you might enjoy some company. I don't think any of us have ever seen you so upset."

There was a silence and then James choked out, "Company would be nice."

Pernie slid into the booth next to James and snapped his fingers, another bowl of ice cream appearing in front of him. James and Pernie both sat in silence eating their ice cream, with James shuddering every once in awhile.

Finally Pernie put his spoon down. "Would you like to talk about it Mr. Potter sir?" he asked hesitantly.

James stopped eating. "Ok," he ventured.

"Well there is this-" James began

"Pernie!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

Pernie looked apologetically at James, picked up his bowl and scurried into the kitchen.

James gave up on gorging himself in ice cream and decided to go for a walk. He exited from the kitchen and cursed himself for not having the map because Lily had it. He decided to just rely on his own criminal smarts. He made his way down the hall and outside. He immediately spotted Lily running around the lake, doing laps. Damn could that girl run. Watching her made him go all crazy again and he summon his broom right away, not being able to stand the sight of her one moment longer.

Lily never even noticed James as he took off over the trees on his broom. She had no idea that would be the last time she would see him for a short while.

---------------

Remus returned to the room, finding Sirius trying to stop James' broom from flying out the window.

"Sirius, what the devil are you doing?" Remus asked.

"I'm trying to-" Sirius began just as the broom flew out the window, "to keep James from getting his broom" Sirius trailed off.

"Just let him have some time to cool off first. He will come around soon enough. When he gets back, let me talk to him," Remus reassured Sirius.

"No, I am going after him. James is going to do something completely stupid while he is in this rage," Sirius said, grabbing his own broom from his trunk.

"Sirius, do not do this. You are being irrational," Remus warned.

"Shut up Remus. Let me lead my own god damn life," Sirius growled and shot out the window.

"Fuck you," Remus shouted after him.

Oh there was trouble between the marauders, intense trouble and one pretty lady caused it all.

-----------------

Sirius quickly caught up to James, who was flying at top speed and not giving any intention of turning around or staying on Hogwarts' grounds.

"James just give me a chance to explain," Sirius begged.

Abruptly James stopped and turned his broom around, hover in the air. Sirius almost hit him but stopped just at the last moment. James stared Sirius right in the face.

"Sirius I don't care what you have to say. I've heard enough of what you have to say, but I have definitely not heard enough of what you haven't been saying. You never say the right thing so why should I listen to any of the shit that comes out of your mouth. I am sick of you Sirius. Just leave me alone. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say and I don't want to ever see your face again. Just go" James shouted at Sirius and then turned around and just sped off.

Sirius sat there stunned for about five minutes then turned around, completely numb, and headed back to his dorm.

------------------

As Lily sat under the tree, panting, she got her chance for revenge sooner than she thought she would. She watched as Sirius slowly flew back towards his dorm. She pulled out her wand and just when he was close enough charmed his broom, making it come to the ground.

"Hey what the fuck is happening?" Sirius shouted and then he saw Lily.

--------------------

Author's Notes – So yeah, sorry about the fact that it has taken me about four months to just write five pages. I'll try to work on that. Hope you enjoy my insane cliffhanger.

-The oh so psycho one

---------------------


	10. Lily Has it

Disclaimer – Do you really think my name is J.K. Rowling? I didn't think so, which is why I don't own this.

Author's Notes – Hi!

**Date chapter started: **Monday, April 17, 2006

**Date chapter ended: **Tuesday, June 20, 2006

**Date chapter updated: **Thursday, August 3, 2006

A hug is like a boomerang – you get it back right away 

_Bil Keane_

---------------------

_As Lily sat under the tree, panting, she got her chance for revenge sooner than she thought she would. She watched as Sirius slowly flew back towards his dorm. She pulled out her wand and just when he was close enough charmed his broom, making it come to the ground._

"_Hey what the fuck is happening?" Sirius shouted and then he saw Lily._

Chapter 10 – Lily has it

"Hello Sirius," Lily said

Sirius laughed nervously and replied "Hi Lily."

"That was a really thoughtful thing you did to me today. I was just meaning to thank you for it," Lily replied, smiling a demented smile.

"About that," Sirius said, trying to regain his composure. "I didn't tell James."

"Yeah I seem to be hearing that from you a lot. What is funny though is how I didn't tell James and none of my friends did, which can only mean one thing: you told James," Lily shot back, taking a step towards Sirius.

"I swear to you Lily that I didn't," Sirius pleaded.

"Well if you didn't tell him, then how did he find out?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Sirius replied.

"Wrong answer," Lily said, smirking.

"Look Lily, I know that this is shitty what is happening, but my best friend hates me right now and your friends don't so I don't have time to talk to you about this right now. I have better things to do," Sirius replied, getting a little mad.

"What, like punch walls? That's ok because I don't have time to talk with you either," Lily said and then she walked up so Sirius so that there was only a hair of space between them and kissed him.

Sirius, completely startled, just stood there until Lily pulled away, turned around and ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius screamed after her, his words swept up in the wind.

---------------------

Lily ran down the hall. What had she just done? She had kissed Sirius. She had kissed him under a tree. She had kissed him where any one could see. She was in a fight with James and she had kissed Sirius. She didn't even like him and she had kissed him. Lily Evans had just kissed Sirius Black.

She was infamous for being collected and mostly calm. Now out of the blue she had kissed Sirius. Lily was supposed to be smart and she just did the stupidest thing a person could do. She had kissed Sirius.

Lily ran all the way to her dorm, tripping over Eva and Paige just as they revived Chloe. The girls made a huge, groaning pile on the floor.

"Lily, your elbow is in my mouth," Eva finally said.

"Sorry Eva," Lily said, moving her arm and instead hitting Paige in the boob. "Sorry Paige."

"You are crushing my ribs, Paige," Chloe finally managed to get out.

"Oops, sorry," Paige said, rolling over to the side.

The girls finally untangled themselves and sat in a circle. Sophia and Natalie entered just as Paige was about to open your mouth.

"Hey guys," Sophie giggled, then stopped when she say the grave looks on her friend's faces. Her and Natalie sat down without a second thought.

"Spill," Natalie said.

"I'm moving to California," Chloe croaked out. "My parents are making me come home for two weeks. I have to help them move. I hate them."

"Oh sweetie," Paige said, pulling Chloe into a comforting hug.

"Their timing is so bad. I don't see why they can't just move without me," Chloe said then paused looking over at Lily. "What's wrong with you Lily?"

Lily sat there with a look of satisfaction, anger, and confusion all tied into one.

"Yeah, what's up with your face?" Sophia said. "I didn't mean it that way," Sophie said when Lily gave her an astonished look.

"James and I got in a fight," Lily stated.

"Over what?" Natalie asked.

"He found out," Lily said.

"Wait, he found it out?" Sophia asked.

Lily nodded.

"Oh shit," Sophia said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Is that all?" Chloe asked, drawn out of her own problems for a moment.

"Umm…" Lily began and then she realized that Natalie liked Sirius. "What have I done?" Lily asked herself.

"What is it Lily?" Eva urged.

"Spill," Paige encouraged.

"Well, let's just say it was really stupid and I wasn't thinking?" Lily continued.

All the girls were getting excited. Lily didn't usually "not think."

"Continue," Eva insisted.

"No, you guys are going to hate me," Lily said, shaking her head. "I have royally jacked up this time."

"We could never hate you Lils," Natalie comforted.

"You most of all Natalie. I almost can't face the fact that I did it," Lily said.

"Well what is it? Spit it out already," Paige said, getting impatient.

"I kissed Sirius!" Lily yelled. "I mean I was just so angry and I wanted to get back at him for telling James so I decided if I kissed him then maybe James would see and be really angry with Sirius and then Sirius would feel really bad," Lily said really quickly.

By the time all the others had figured out what Lily had said, Natalie was staring daggers at Lily.

"You knew I liked him Lily Evans," Natalie said.

"I know Natalie, I'm so sorry. It just sort of happened. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted revenge. It didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry," Lily continued to insist. "Please don't be mad at me."

"How could I not be mad at you? I liked Sirius and you went and kissed him for your own selfish reasons," Natalie snarled, getting to her feet.

"Natalie please. I will do anything to make it up to you," Lily pleaded.

"I don't care what you have to say Lily Evans. I'm going to walk away right now and don't you dare follow me because in this instant I don't want to be friends with you," Natalie spit out, then turned around, opened the floor and left, slamming it behind her.

"Guys, I need therapy," Lily whimpered and then burst into tears. James was mad at her. Natalie was mad at her. Sirius…well Sirius was probably as confused as she was.

------------------

Sirius stood there. He touched his lips, the exact spot where Lily Evans' lips had been moments before. Yes, Lily Evans' lips. The Lily Evans who had broken up his friendship with James. The Lily Evans who his best friend was in love with. The Lily Evans who he had only known as "Evans." That Lily Evans had just kissed him and then run away.

-------------------

Remus sat on his bed. He had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes. Peter had come and gone, knowing not to bother Remus when he was in one of his moods.

Remus, who would have appeared dead to any passerby, finally stood up. Sitting there for twenty minutes hadn't solved anything for him. Remus decided a little mind food might do the trick and so he headed to the library. He made his way there, sitting down at one of the tables when he arrived.

Even though Sirius has yelled at Remus, Remus forgave him. He knew that Sirius didn't mean to cause any trouble. He usually only meant well. Remus in fact was beginning to wonder what had happened to Sirius. He knew that there was no way James was going to be talked out of whatever he was doing. James just needed to get over this by himself.

--------------------

Natalie headed to the astronomy tower to think over what Lily had done. Natalie knew she couldn't hate Lily forever, but at the moment she just couldn't stand to be around Lily. Yeah, Natalie had liked Sirius, but it wasn't an insane and intense kind of liking. She could get over him easily. Plus, it wasn't like Sirius was waiting around for just her. He wasn't infamous for nothing.

Natalie knew Lily didn't mean any harm. Lily was going through a difficult time, a time everyone usually experienced at age thirteen, but Lily was a late bloomer in some areas of her life.

Natalie made her way up the stairs. She slowly opened the door and to her surprise was greeted with the slumped figure of no other than James Potter.

"Oops, sorry," Natalie said, knowing James was dealing with just as much as her.

James looked up and seemed to not notice Natalie for the longest time. "No I should be heading back to my dorm. Remus will be getting worried," James said, standing.

"Seriously James, if you need to be up here, you can stay. I can go somewhere else," Natalie reassured him.

"No it's fine, I don't own the astronomy tower," James argued.

"James, I can go -," Natalie started, then stopped. She had been about to say "to my friends," but she was mad at Lily so she couldn't.

"It's ok, I don't mind if you say friends," James said.

"Well, I wasn't saying it because I can't, I got in a fight with Lily," Natalie replied.

"I know how you feel," James agreed.

Natalie walked over and sat down next to him. "Tell me about it," she agreed.

The two sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward. It was comforting. They didn't have to talk and even if they did, they wouldn't have. They were both too wound up in their own thoughts.

--------------

An hour later, Remus and Sirius both arrived back at their dorm, simultaneously. They sat down on their beds, across the room from each other. Peter was there on his bed, reading.

"Look Remus, I'm sorry for screaming at you," Sirius said.

"Apology accepted," Remus replied.

"Have you seen James?" Sirius asked.

"He hasn't been back to the room since I've been here," Peter replied.

"Oh," Sirius replied.

"If I know James, he will show up sooner or later," Remus assured Sirius.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Sirius replied.

Just then, James walked into the room and sat down on his bed, pulling off his shoes.

"Hi James," Sirius said, slightly hopeful.

"Hi Remus, I'm off to bed now, can you please tell Sirius to leave me alone." James said, and then pulled his curtains closed and pulled his blankets over him.

"Fine, just stay mad at me, James! I never even did anything! I would think for someone who claims to be my best friend, you would at least listen to my side of the story," Sirius yelled, causing James to open his curtain.

"There was no need to hear it from the horse's mouth, since I heard everything myself," James shouted back.

"Calm down," Remus warned them both.

"We are calm," they both shouted back at Remus.

"Well tell me everything you heard James," Sirius shot back. "I bet you left before I got angry at Lily and told her that she better break up with you or else I would get her back."

James was silent and then responded, "Yeah I guess I missed that part."

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Remus said, standing.

"It's me, Sophia," the boys heard from across the door.

"Come in," Remus replied.

Sophie creaked the door open. "Have you guys seen Lily about?"

"No, why?" Remus asked.

"Well we sent her to see Professor Shrink (A/N – HAHAHAHA) and she never came back, so we went to see Professor Shrink and the Professor said that Lily had never arrived. We looked all over the whole school, but we can't find her. It's been almost an hour and we can't find her anywhere," Sophie replied.

"She's been missing for an hour?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sophia replied. "We haven't told Dumbledore yet because we were hoping you guys had some weird way to find out where she is," Sophie finished.

"Well, there is one thing we can use," Remus said, heading to James' trunk. "Sirius, where did you leave the map?"

It was silent and then Sirius whispered, "I didn't leave it anywhere. Lily has it."

----------------

Author's Notes – How intense was that ending? I know that I totally blew your minds with it.

-The oh so psycho one


	11. The end of the beginning

Disclaimer – I do not own anything but the plot

Author's Note – Yeah, sorry about all the long waits. I'll try to write more now that it is summer.

**Date Chapter Started: **Thursday, August 3, 2006

**Date Chapter Ended:**

**Date Chapter Updated:**

Half a truth is often a great lie 

_Benjamin Franklin_

------------------------

"_Yeah," Sophia replied. "We haven't told Dumbledore yet because we were hoping you guys had some weird way to find out where she is," Sophie finished._

"_Well, there is one thing we can use," Remus said, heading to James' trunk. "Sirius, where did you leave the map?"_

It was silent and then Sirius whispered, "I didn't leave it anywhere. Lily has it."

Chapter 11 – The end of the beginning

"Lily has it?" James growled. "She could be anywhere." He paused and then added "Wait, does she know how to use it?"

Sirius nervously chuckled, "Uh, that would be a yes."

"We are in serious shit," James said, resting his head in his hands.

Remus decided it was time to take over. "Sophia, go back to your room and check through all Lily's stuff, making sure she doesn't have parchment in any weird places. If so, come back and show them to Peter. Peter, you stay here and wait for Sophia. Sophia also get everyone else to look for Lily in the girl's bathrooms and the library. James you take first and second story classrooms and hallways. I'll take the other floors. Sirius, you check all secret passages and maybe take a stop in Hogsmeade to look for her there. We all meet at dinner," Remus said and dismissed everyone.

---------------------

Everyone had been searching for a couple of hours and met at dinner with still no news of Lily. They had searched after dinner as well, but were finally left to the conclusion that if she didn't show up by tomorrow night they were going to have to tell Dumbledore.

All of them were going to cover for Lily and take notes for her in the hope that when she did show up, she would appreciate having them to catch up on what she missed.

They all went to sleep that night with worried looks and restless sleep.

-----------------------

Lily, having found the Marauder's map very helpful, had made her way to Hogsmeade and checked in at a small hotel. She just needed one night by herself to clear her head. She knew everyone was probably worried about her, but everything was so messed, one more day of craziness wasn't going to matter. Lily had, had dinner sent up to her room and not left it since she had first arrived. Finally at some odd hour of the night she had found sleep.

----------------------

END OF DAY TWO

---------------------

Lily awoke in the late afternoon. She had not gotten to sleep that late in a long time. She pulled the covers closer around her and enjoyed to soft comfort she received from them. She pushed all thoughts of the last two days out of her head and just enjoyed how relaxed she felt lying there. She didn't want to have to think about anything for a whole day.

She lay there, unmoving, for a few moments and then got out of bed. She pulled the curtains open and saw that the sun was out and the day looked pleasant. She could have just stayed there by herself forever, she thought, until her stomach let out a loud agitated growl.

"Food," she muttered and moved away from the window, quickly changing and exiting the hotel room.

Lily made her way downstairs to the small coffee shop that was bellow the hotel. She found a table and sat down by herself after she had ordered a blueberry muffin and an espresso.

After her muffin she headed back to her room and went back to sleep. She slept most the day, waking up at two o'clock. Lily got up and packed all her stuff together. She lazily dragged her bag down the stairs, gave the room key back at the desk and wandered down to the small park down the street.

------------------------

Back at Hogwarts James, Sirius, Remus and all Lily's friends covered for her in class, the whole time worrying about Lily and where she was. James was now on speaking terms with Sirius, but he referred to him at Black and usually only responded with grunts and small talk.

The day seemed to pass slowly for everyone and by the time it was diner everyone was extremely anxious because Lily had not shown up. Sirius, through the day, had become deep and thought and had even stopped trying to get James so talk to him. Sirius was slowly remembering his conversation with Lily. He had told her to meet him in Hogsmeade. It was the only shot he had at finding out where Lily is and he was going to take it in the hopes that James would forgive him if he brought Lily back.

---------------------

After diner, Sirius made his way to the secret passage in Hogsmeade. He had left James, Remus, Peter and the girls in the common room thinking up a way they were going to break the news to Dumbledore. Sirius had pretended that he didn't feel well and so excused himself to go to the nurse. He began to think what would happen if Lily didn't show up and never came back to school. James would probably become severely depressed and so Sirius had to find Lily.

Sirius got to the entrance and quickly made his way to Hogsmeade. He was soon standing out on the street and trying to decide where Lily would have gone if she were going to meet him. He soon settled on going to the Three Broomsticks first. He jogged down the road and opened the door. Sure enough, Lily was sitting on a barstool at a table near the east window. She looked wrapped up in the book she was reading, not even looking up to see who had entered.

Sirius could tell why James was so infatuated with her. Lily looked so adorable wrapped up in her maroon robes, her nose pressed excitedly into the pages of her book. She had a small smile playing across her lips like she was really enjoying what she was reading.

Sirius quietly made his way over to her table and sat down across from her. Without looking up or even acknowledging his presence Lily said, "Hey Sirius. I was wondering when you were going to show."

Sirius jumped a little bit at her sudden greeting. "Hi Lily."

Neither of them said anything, but after a few minutes passed Lily closed her book and set it on the table. "What do you want?" Lily asked gently.

"Everyone's worried about you. James even started talking to me again just because you disappeared without telling anyone. Why did you leave?" Sirius gushed.

"I needed to be alone," Lily replied evenly. "I was planning on coming back tonight."

"Oh," Sirius responded and it was silent again.

"We need to fix this Sirius and you are going to help me. I know we haven't been friends in the past and that we barely know each other, but in the last few days you seem to not be so bad. I also have realized that no matter how horrible I thought James was, he is just a person and he doesn't need me to break his heart. That is why you and me are going to go by to Hogwarts right now and talk to James. We are going to fix your and his friendship and I am going to put thing straight between him and me. Then maybe this drama will finally end," Lily stated and then paused and continued. "Plus, I'm sorry about kissing you. I was just so caught up in being pissed I thought maybe James would see us and get even more mad at you. It was a really bitchy thing to do, so I'm sorry for that too Sirius." With that, Lily stuck our her hand and offered it to Sirius, "Truce?"

"Truce," Sirius replied and they shook on it.

----------------------

Lily had gotten all her stuff ready in less that five minutes and met Sirius on the street. They walked back to Hogwarts in silence and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. When they walked in, they first noticed their friends huddled in a heated discussion. They didn't even look up as Lily and Sirius walked over to them.

"Hi guys," Lily said cautiously.

They all turned around and Chloe squealed, "Lily where were you? We were so worried." She ran up and pulled Lily into a huge hug.

"I just need some alone time," Lily replied softly. More firmly she added, "Can Sirius, James and I talked alone for a little while guys?"

"Sure," they responded in unison and split up, heading back to their rooms.

James sat alone on a chair, not looking at either of them, but even he couldn't hide the look of relief on his face.

"James," Lily began.

"Yeah?" he replied finally looking up at them.

"Can we talk to you," She asked.

"Sure," he mumbled.

Lily sat down on the couch and Sirius took the chair across from James. No one said anything for a long while.

"James, look I'm sorry," Sirius finally managed to get out. "I should have gone behind your back and talked to Lily. I should have had you confront her and I'm sorry that you had to hear what she said, but I think you missed some parts of our conversation. I bet you left before I told Lily that if she ever hurt you I was going to get her back ten times worse. You may think I betrayed you James, but you are like a brother to me and I would never let a girl get in between us."

James said nothing and gave no intention what he thought of Sirius' confession.

"Ok, my turn," Lily said, taking over. "So you probably think I'm a bitch for doing what I did. Well James, do you know how many times you have made me cry because of your relentless teasing. You are the only one who could me as upset as I have been, but regardless what I did I know realize was horrible. No matter how much we don't get along, you don't deserve to be hurt in the way I planned to hurt you. If I had realized this earlier maybe I could have spared us at least some of this drama, but what is done is done. Maybe we can put this behind us and try something we never tried before. Friendship is all I can offer you and I will completely understand if you never even want to talk to me again. I've been a horrible person," Lily said and went silent just as Sirius had done.

James opened his mouth as if to replied, but then closed it again and thought some more. So Lily and Sirius had apologized. He knew he had to forgive Sirius. They had been best friends since before he could even remember. Also, if what Sirius had said was true then he was the best friend James had ever had and there was no way he was letting Lily come in between that.

But when it came to Lily, James was confused on what to do. Yes, Lily had finally come out and done the courageous thing. She was straight with him and he admired that in her, but she had hurt him. She had hurt him for no good reason or at least it seemed that way James. What if he had really made her cry? If he had ever made cry then he really would have to forgive her. It would be horrible if he had made her cry.

"Lily, did I really make you cry?" James whispered.

"Yes," Lily replied calmly and looked down at her feet.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I got so mad at you and I'm sorry I never listened to what you had to say. I don't know how I could live without you. And you aren't like a brother to me, you are my brother," James replied and Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"It's good to gave you back, Prongs," Sirius said and got up and gave James a huge hug.

"Same to you, Padfoot," James said and hugged Sirius back just as hard.

When they were done with their manly bonding, James turned to Lily. "I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we can be friends. For one thing I do not trust you and the only good kind of friendship is based on trust. If you ever pull anything like this again I don't think I will be even able to look at you. I'm sorry I made you cry though, I really am," James said.

Lily gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry I made you cry to James. I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Lily quickly stood up and giving the two boys one more weak smile she ran off to her room.

----------------------

Author's Notes – You are going to shoot me for this, but that is the end, the complete end of the story. I decided to just make it a short little fic, but before you kill me WAIT! I am going to write a sequel so be sure to read it. I hope you enjoyed the story.

-The oh so psycho one


End file.
